When the good things turn over at the beginning
by Iurne
Summary: Lire, c'est la clé de tout.
1. The storm of the good weather

**Voilà. C'est ma première fic.Ne soyez pas indulgents surtout! Bon tout le monde sait que BLABLABLAABLABLA...Les personnages de TOLKIEN ne sont pas à moi(exepté un personnage qui viendra s'y ajouter.'').Bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**"The storm of the good weather."**

_Le nettoyage était bientôt terminé. Bientôt le peuple allait revivre.Du moins, il commençait à chasser les idées noires de ces années sombres._

Le peuple de Thranduil travaillait depuis quelques jours à la réforme de leur grande forêt.Cette tache s'avérait quelque peu compliquée .En effet, les créatures avaient ravagé une bonne parite du territoire. Néanmmoins ; ce peuple était reconnu pour sa grandeur et sa persévérance.A la demande de leur seigneur, les sujets de Thranduil s'efforçaient de suivre les instructions données.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'un bruissement de sabots se fit entendre dans la sombre foêt.Deux gardes en préservaient l'entrée.Un d'eux , Felagund, s'approcha avec silence, effleurant à peine les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol et scruta le cavalier qui lui faisait à présent face.Son visage s'éclaira et Felagund s'inclina respectueusement devant le prince héritier de Mirkwood.

-"_Mae govannen Felagund"_

_Enfin de retour..._Legolas inspirant une grande bouffée d'air._Que cette forêt lui avait manqué!!!_Saluant les deux gardes, il reprit son chemin, en récoltant les joies de son peuple, heureux de voir revenir le fils de Thranduil, membre de la communauté qui s'était battu avec bravoure pour son peuple.Sentant qu'il approchait du palais de son père, Legolas se fit anxieux en pensant à la réaction de celui-ci.En effet,peu après la destruction de l'anneau, Gimli et lui visitèrent les Cavernes Sintillantes ainsi que Fangorn, au grand désespoir de Gimli.Le grand elfe blond sourit rien qu'à ce souvenir...

Le palais maintenant était en vu, un calme plat régnait sur celui-ci malgré les travaux en cours.Le prince mit pied à terre et confit son cheval _, Asufelth_ , au soin des elfes d'écuries.Ramassant ses armes de combat ainsi que son grand arc, Legolas s'apprétait à suivre le chemin menant au trône paternel quand brusquement, une présence s'imposa :

-"_Enfin te voilà, je désespérait que tu ne rentres.Bienvenue chez toi mon fils..."_

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre!!!Oui j'avoue c'es un peu court mais j'allais pas faire un roman comme ça d'entrée!Se sera plus long par la suite -.-".Sinon j'avoue également que j'avais pensé collé une fiancée à Legolas (hurlements des fans) mais je m'y suis résignée.(ben ouais quoi j'veux pas mourir assassinée °°").Bientôt le prochain chapitre!!!Si les reviews y sont.**


	2. If one spoke about your future?

**Iurne(c'est moi) ****: "Hey!Bon je n'ai pas laissé le temps de mettre des Reviews mais bon, le chapitre 1 fut un peu court alors je mets le chapitre 2 en ligne! Bonne lecture et donnez votre avis!!""**

**Chapitre 2 **

**"And if one spoke about your future ?"**

-«Ada?...Mais que faites-vous ici?

Legolas était quelque peu surpris de voir son père en dehors du château. En général, celui-ci restait dans la fraicheur de la salle royale.

-Je pensais t'accueillir, n'es-tu pas mon fils? Moi qui pensais que tu serais heureux de me revoir après ces longs mois d'absence ; je t'attendais il y a déjà plus de trois semaines.»

Le jeune prince perçut le léger ton de reproche sur lequel lui parlait son parternel.Se sentant prit de remords, Legolas s'avança et étreigna son père.

«-Pardonnez-moi père. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point mon absence vous avait touchée.

-Quand mon fils unique héritier s'en va en guerre, et que je ne reçois aucun message de sa part, de plus un retard dans son retour, je pense que tout père commencerait à être inquiet. Mais vas! Je suis satisfait de ton arrivée! Rentrons, retrouve tes appartements et ensuite nous parlerons.

-Bien, père. Mon cœur est emplit de joie à l'idée de revenir parmi les miens.

-Legolas, avant de me rejoindre, n'hésites pas à prendre un bain!»

Sur ces derniers mots, Thranduil sourit à son fils et partit vers ces quartiers. Legolas sourit à son tour , notamment à cause de la dernière remarque du seigneur. Des souvenirs en tête, le «revenant» prit le chemin des siens. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce; «_Rien n'a changé»_. En effet, la pièce était à l'identique de son départ, comme si personne n'y avait pénétré depuis lui-même.

Déposant ses diverses affaires à terre, Legolas verrouilla la porte et se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau

Ou l'attendait un grand bain chaud que quelques servantes avaient dû lui préparer. Il dénoua ses

grandes bottes souples ainsi que les petites armatures qui protégeaient ses bras puis laissa glisser le long de son dos sa tunique de voyage. Enfin le jeune elfe pénétra dans le bain, duquel l'eau apaisa ses muscles un peu endoloris par les combats qu'il avait menés. Tout en se relaxant, il pensa que dans quelques jours, il devrait repartir pour le Gondor, ou la cérémonie officielle du mariage de son proche ami Aragorn récemment élu Roi du Gondor et Arwen fille d'Elrond, aurait

lieu. Cependant, il faudrait qu'il l'annonce à son père, peut-être voudrait-il l'accompagner? _J'aurais tout le temps d'y réfléchir …_

Quelques instants plus tard , Legolas retrouva son père dans la Grande Salle ou un repas les attendait.

-«Te voilà enfin! Te sens-tu plus à ton aise? Tu as en aucun doute meilleure allure.

-Oui, certes, il faut dire que les orcs ne nous donnaient pas l'occasion de nous décrasser très souvent.»

L'atmosphère était tendue. Legolas le sentait malgré les retrouvailles avec le grand monarque. Décidant de ne rien laissait paraître , il commença à avaler lentement son dîner . Pas un mot ne régnait …La tension en était presque palpable et le prince s'en inquiétait maintenant…En général, ces silences pesants ne présageaient rien de bons …N'y tenant plus, Legolas finit par briser le calme.

-«Ada, que se passe t'il, vous n'avez pas parlé depuis tout à l'heure, et quiconque vous connait aussi bien que moi…Trouverait cela inquiétant.

-Je suis heureux que tu me poses la question. Legolas , j'ai besoin de discuter d'un sujet important avec toi.

_Ah…Un sujet important…Sûrement une autre affaire qu'il n'a pas réussi à achever sans moi, je vais encore devoir faire le messager, me rendre à un conseil__ et régler des conflits qui auront de grandes conséquences pour nous tous._

_-_Je vous écoute.

-Mons fils, **et si l'on parlait de ton avenir?»**

**Et voilà!!! J'adore terminer les chapitres avec le titre!!!C'est étrange de parler d'avenir pour un elfe nan? Surtout qu'ils ont l'éternité devant eux!A bientôt pour le troisième chapitre!**


	3. To make grow a leaf, wine my son?

**Iurne:**** «Alors ça vous plait vous arrivez à suivre? Sachez que les quelques reviews que j'ai reçu m'ont fait très plaisir (je suis une optimiste de nature et la moindre chose me fait sourire) a part que j'en ai copier/coller une parce que ****je ne savais**** pas comment la mettre en ligne (mais maintenant je gère).Donc dans le précédent chapitre Thranduil évoquait le futur de son fils…**

**Legolas:**** Où sommes-nous donc? Et pourquoi mon avenir? Aucun besoin.»**

**Iurne: Dans le bureau de la rédactrice (j'adore ce mot) et puis c'est MA fic alors soit beau et tait toi!.»**

**Chapitre 3: **

**°****To make grow a leaf****°**

**"****Wine my son?****"**

_Mon avenir? Mon père a t'il __oublié que je suis immortel? Aucun elfe n'a jamais médité sur son avenir…Des projets peut-être mais jamais du sens de sa vie…_

Legolas resta muet pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant aux paroles de son père. Le grand blond était déstabilisé. Qu'es-ce que Thranduil voulait-il dire?

«-Legolas, m'entends-tu?

Le concerné leva la tête.

-Je…oui…Pardonnez-moi mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Où voulez-vous en venir?

-Il est important que tu comprennes…Tu ne pourras pas éternellement rester «Petit Prince»; un jour je partirais et se sera TOI qui prendra ma place…Et tu seras roi.

_Je sais déjà tout ça…_

-Oui, mais ce temps n'est pas encore venu, pourquoi en discuter alors que notre peuple se reconstruit une vie? Ne me dites pas…Père vous nous quittez?

Thranduil laissa échapper un petit rire, chose qui lui arrivait lorsque qu'il se trouvait dans une situation compliqué._ Il va falloir que j'y aille doucement, sinon c'est lui qui va nous quitter…_

-Non! Legolas par Eru non! L'appel de la mer n'a pas retentit pour moi. Non, ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que lorsque ce jour viendra, j'aimerais partir en sachant que mon fils aura une situation…Plaisante, de cette façon je serais rassuré.

-J'ai une situation plaisante.

Thranduil regarda son fils un moment._Ca va être plus dur que je ne l'aurais imaginé._ Puis, nonchalamment, pris de sa grande main la carafe et entreprit de verser un peu de vin dans leurs coupes et en tendit une à son fils.

-Hum…Du vin? Tu sais il n'y a rien de tel pour toi. J'aime particulièrement celui-ci!

Se fut au tour de Legolas de dévisager son père. _Se moquait-il de lui? De la perspective d'avenir s'en fut suivit d'un intérêt pour le vin…_Le prince paraissait décontenancé maintenant…

-Du…DU…vin?

Thranduil resta figé sur sa chaise…Voyant le visage de son héritier, il ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir à lui-même…Ne sachant que faire, il vida d'un trait son verre puis le reposa brutalement. _Il faudra que j'arrête d'importer ce vin, il me distrait à chaque fois, bonne diversion tout de même__…Oh comme il me regarde, dans peu de temps il va me fracasser la carafe et s'enfuir. Mon épouse aurait su quoi faire. Un sujet aussi simple…Et incapable d'en discuter avec lui. Je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller par quatre branches. _

_-_Legolas, je vais être sincère…Ca ne peut plus durer…

_Enfin nous y arrivons…Mon père peut être __extrêmement__ étrange parfois…_Le «petit prince» porta la coupe à ses lèvres, histoire de se détendre, pensant que son père lui annoncerait une chose grave.

-Legolas…Il faut que tu penses…A trouver une épouse…

Le vin passa mal. Legolas fut tellement abasourdit par les mots de son paternel qu'il avala mal le breuvage, crachota un peu puis resta blême, ne sachant que dire…

Thranduil, soulagé de sa «confession» repris très lentement la carafe de vin, regarda Legolas attentivement et, se rendant compte que celui-ci n'était pas mort foudroyé sur place, souris nerveusement et lui prit la coupe des mains.

-Bien. Encore un peu de vin mon fils?»

**Iurne****Et voilà (toute contente) , je sais , ça n'était que des dialogues, c'est pour ça que la longueur n'est pas très au point, mais c'est promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus long…Sinon saviez-vous que les habitants de Mirkwood «étaient de fervents fans de vin?Sans jamais être bourrés ben non les elfes ils le sont jamais.En tout cas ça m'a bien amusé de faire paraître Tharanduil sous un jour un peu comique…Il est toujours représenté comme froid, sadique…Mais dans les chapitres qui suivront son caractère s'obscurcira!!!Et Legolas changera lui aussi!A bientôt!**


	4. Flight of the crow

**Iurne****: -«Me revoilà! Je vous remercie beaucoup vos ****reviews****Comme je l'ai dit à pas mal de «****reviewers****», il y aura un petit best-of à la fin de l'histoire, incluant tout ceux qui m'on laissé des ****coms.Allez****, le 4eme chapitre! La citation du début vient de Lucas, personnage de la série one ****tree****hill**** (one-tree-hill800. lecture****dans ce ****chapitre,Legolas**** sera un peu moins présent le temps de se remettre de ses émotions mais sera tout de même là.)****»**

**Chapitre 4:**

**«Flight of the crow»**

_Certains pensent que le vol du corbeau guide les voyageurs jusqu'à leur destination, d'autres croient que la vue d'un corbeau solitaire est un heureux __présage. Voir un corbeau avant la bataille signifie que la victoire est à vous…_

Legolas essayait de se remetttre de la «décision» de son père, se hasardant dans les chemins de sa forêt.Le dîner fut éprouvant, et le créopuscule approchait. Se marier?Lui , le grand guerrier elfe solitaire?!Le prince imaginait toute personne capable d'être un bon mari, mais pas lui! Il avait fuit le repas et laissé son père seul. Le temps de réfléchir à cette délicate situation. Inspirant un grand coup, Legolas s'étira de tout son long et s'arrêta, plongeant dans une douce rêverie sans mariage.

Mais d'autres que lui avaient autant de soucis à se faire.Du côté de Foncombe, Deux elfes, aux cheveux noirs de jais, aussi grand l'un que l'autre, d'ailleurs parfaitement identiques tous les deux, on ne pouvait distinguer qui fut Elladan ou Elrohir. Les jumeaux marchaient ou plutôt couraient vers la batisse d'un grand marchand de tissus très renommé à Imladris.

-«Tu…aurais…pu…faire…attention! haleta Elrohir.

-Et toi…tu aurais….pu…me prevenir!repliqua Elladan.

Les princes de Foncombe s'arrêtèrent.

-Il me paraissait logique de ne pas brûler les mesures ainsi que le croquis de la robe de cérémonie de ma sœur!lui repondit Elrohir.

-C'était une robe? Pardonne-moi, mais tu avouera que Glorfindel est plus doué pour tuer des dragons que de dessiner des robes de mariages!Je croyais que cela représentait une tente!Quand aux mensurations..On confondrait avec des mesures d'achitectes!

Elrohir reprenait son souffle.

-Il est vrai que Glorfindel n'a jamais eu un bon coup de plume.Mais vois-tu ce qui nous arrive? Maintenant, il doit sûrement nous courir après!

-Ahhhh!Pourquoi n'est il pas revenu plus tard des Terres Immortelles comme Ada?

-L'idée vient d'Ada justement, il a envoyait Glorfindel pour les préparations!

-Ada a des idées étranges. Glorfindel! Juste lui!Très bon instructeur mais piètre dessinateur!

-C'est pour cela que nous allons chez Calawenden.

-Calawenden?

-Eh bien oui! Tu sais, le fournisseur de tissus! Il crée toutes sortes de vêtements!

-Comment allons nous savoir quelle modèle plairait à Arwen?

-Je n'en sais rien .C'est justement pour ça que nous sommes ici, je crois qu'il a engagé une assistante ou quelqu'un qui a des goûts sûrs.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi les femmes veulent toujours des robes uniques?

-Se sont des femmes.

-Bien vu.

Les jumeaux continuèrent un moment de marcher, et bientôt la boutique fut en vue.

-Elladan, nous y sommes! Allons- y.

-C'est une bataille perdu d'avance, grommela Elladan.

Elladan et Elrohir furent sur le point d'entrer lorsque Elladan interpella son frère.

-Elrohir regarde! C'est rare à cette époque de l'année!»

Elrohir suivit le regard de son frère et fut aussi surpris.

-Un corbeau, murmura t –il.

Puis ils se retournèrent et pénétrèrent chez Calawenden.

A l'autre bout du pays,dans la forêt, Legolas sortit de ses songes.

-Mais comment vais-je m'en sortir?

Un bruissement de plumes lui fit lever les yeux aux ciels.

-Tiens…des corbeaux.

_…Par contre, si l'on en voit plusieurs à la fois, les ennuis sont à prévoir._

**Et c'est la fin du chapitre!!!La phrase de fin renvoie au début bien sûr!!!J'espère que vous avez aimé!**


	5. You launched the wind, but you gave the

**Bonjour à tous!!!Et voilà le nouveau chapitre!!!Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir!Alors pour répondre aux questions, il n'y a pas vraiment de lien entre Legolas et les jumeaux, se sont des scènes parallèles, qui se passent juste en même temps, mais par la suite, qui sait???ET oui sachez que je ne planifie pas toute ma fic à l'avance, donc d'un côté, je ne connais pas la fin et pas vraiment la suite!Bon, je m'arrête de parler! Bonne lecture!!!**

**Chapitre4 :**

**"****You launched the wind, but you gave the storm "**

_**Une liste...Il faut toujours faire une liste parce qu'elle étale ce que nous voudrions acomplir.C'est comme une lettre.Une lettre qui détient des décisions...Et celles-ci vont à un destinataire... **_

Thranduil faisait les cent pas dans son bureau depuis quelques longues minutes. C'était une pièce élégante, à l'image de son roi, le moindre meuble eu été sulpté dans le bois, une table de travail, une bibliothèque pas trop encombrante et quelques armoires furent disposés pour assurer une grande concentration,que son propriétare n'avait pas acquit, malgré les apparences.Le bureau embaumait le pin et la forêt, et l'on aurait cru qu'un bois entier s'était réfugié entre quatre murs.Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tourner en rond, mais le monarque culpabiliser du comportement de son filsà son égard...Tous deux ne s'adressait pratiquement plus la parole, si cela ne fut que hier lorsque Legolas rentra dans le palais, Thranduil l'entendit lui marmonner d'une voix sombre qu'il avait aperçu un corbeau dans les sentirers du royaume.Il lui avait alors demandait sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-"Un corbeau?c'est un mauvais présage?

-Oui, mais se ne sont que des légendes..Par contre, j'aurais du l'apercevoir avant mon retour ici, ainsi je me serais méfier de votre idée..."

Puis le jeune blond avait tourné les talons.

Thranduil se surpris alors à parler tout seul :

-"Je me douterais que cette idée fut mauvaise..Un peu de douceur et de patience ne me tueraient pourrais-je améliorer les choses.?

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, et s'asseya lourdement sur sa chaise.Tout en réfléchissant, ils se mit à parcourir des mains et des yeux l'étonnante quantité de parchemins administratifs ou amicaux pausés là. _Quelle paperasse,rien de très interessant .Je brûlerais bien tout ceci si le pouvais...Ah non! Pas cela quand même !._Thranduil s'attarda sur un liste, une commande de divers vins assez réputés dans la région.D'un coup de plume, il raya ou rajouta les breuvages dont il pensait être les meilleurs ou les moins bons.C'est alors qu'une autre idée germa dans son esprit._ Bien sûr...une liste..._Thranduil se leva brusquement de sa chaise, et sortit rapidement de la pièce et dans sa hâte, entreperçu sa progéniture...

-"Ada!J'aimerais vous parler.

-Pas maintenant fils! Une affaire importante!Nous nous verrons au dîner!"

Legolas regarda son père s'éloigner à toute vitesse vers un long couloir, comme si une troupe d'elfes noirs eu été à ses trousses._Je me demande...Quelle idée a t'il encore en tête. Surement sa commande de vin qui lui pose des problèmes._Dépité, Legolas s'accouda à l'une des grandes fenêtres qui ornait la salle principale, et scruta le dehors. Son regard repéra sur une petite cascade d'eau qui sécoulait lentement dans les fraiches herbes. Il porta la vue un peu plus loin et debusqua une grande rivière, à l'abris des regard, dans les bois. Le prince se laissa un instant hypnotiser par la vue de l'eau. Se détournant de la fenêtre, il sétira de tout son long, resta hagard un moment, avec une brusque envie de baignade, courut presque vers les écuries.

Pendant ce temps, un large sourire s'étalait sur le visage de Thranduil il prit le chemin à droite, puis à gauche jusqu'à finalement arriver devant une porte qui n'était qu'un autre bureau .Frappant légèrement , il entra et se trouva face à un autre elfe.Celui-ci ressemblait à tant d'autre elfes mais sa réputation n'était pas des moindres.Une chevelure, plus claire que celle du roi , à mis chemin du roux et du blond, tombait élégamment sur ces épaules habillés de velours et de daim beige, pareil à ses yeux qui reflétait la connaissance et le calme.Celui-ci se courba poliement devant Thranduil :

-"Galdor, votre aide serait la bienvenue!

-Monseigneur, en quoi mes connaissances pourraient-elles vous être utiles?

-Vos connaissances , laissez les de côté pour l'instant!"

Le monarque et Galdor s'assirent dans deux des fauteuils présents, et il discutèrent longuement de l'avenir du Prince héritier.

-Une épouse, pour Legolas?Ne peut-il pas décider seul sire?

-Connaissant mon fils, notre immortalité sera écoulée avant même qu'il ne se décide.C'est pourquoi vous allez me préter main forte .

-Clairement, vous envisageriez ...Thranduil vous n'y pensez pas!

-Certainement! Nous dresserons une liste de damoiselles qui pourraient éventuellement s'unir à Legolas.

-L'idée ne lui plaira pas plus qu'elle ne vous plaira; vous vous en apercervrez.

-Votre pesimisme m'étonnera toujours .Allons! Envoyons quelques lettres et organisons un banquet.

-Il serait plus sage, pour cacher la maneuvre, de le faire pour une occasion spéciale!

-Le jour où vos parents vous donnaient la vie n'approche t'il pas?Chaque année vous le fêtiez avant votre arivée en ces lieux.

-Oui, mais les miens ...

-Invitons votre peuple également! Ce sera une belle occasion.

-Si tel est votre souhait.De ce fait, nous pourrions nous divertir aussi.

-Galdor, qu'aurais-je pu faire sans vous?Je m'n vais donnez l'ordre aux cuisines et aux messagers."

_Quelle idée!Sans moi, Legolas vivrait des temps de paix sans noces.Quel malheur que ce seigneur se souvienne du jour de ma naissance, et ne se souvenant pas du nom de son cheval._

Thranduil sortit. Galdor soupira, maudissant la mémoire vagabonde de Thranduil, et pensa à la réaction future de Legolas.

_**...Mais en revanche , si le destinataire ne se ravit pas de la liste, le retour à l'envoyeur sera imminent...**_

**Bon, je l'avoue, POur l'nstant le personnage ne Legolas n'est pas trop mis en valeur et Thranduil a l'air d'un vrai gamin, mais au fil des chapitres, on pourra peut-être découvrir que ce n'est qu'une façade...Au fait, je crois que Galdor est une elfe des havres gris, mais j'exliquerais ça dans le prochain chapitre.Et oui, j'adore faire des phrases de debut qui ramene à la fin, c'est une sorte de morale.**


	6. Stupor, birthday and incipient anger

**Bonjour tout le monde!!!Je suis super contente de vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir!!!Vous avez été pas mal à vous inquiéter de la colère de Legolas!Dans ce chapitre, quelque chose de spécial et de pas du tout prévu au programme.Une lectrice du pseudo "Lalolie" m'a pratiquemment supplié (nan je rigole Lalolie) de l'introduire dans ce chapitre en tant qu'elfe invité de la fameuse liste, donc j'ai accepté, en transformant son pseudo en "Lalolyen" pour que sa fasse un poil elfique. Désolée mais comme ce n'était pas prévu, tu feras juste une apparition...Entre autre, on en saura un peu plus sur Galdor, et je vous promet beaucoup de monde à la réception!Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre6 :**

**"Stupor, birthday and incipient anger"**

_La trahison...On croit tous que la trahison ne profite qu'à la colère ou à celui qui la prodigue...Mais lorsque l'on en découvre le marionnetiste, la trahison prend un tout autre nom..._

Galdor est un elfe des Havres gris, messager de Cirdan le charpentier au conseil d'Elrond, il voulut s'exiler aux havres gris avant d'aller s'installer finalement en Eryn Lasgalen, autrefois appelée Mirkwood.Il y recherchait un lieu de paix et de tranquillité. Ce fut le cas. Du moins, pendant quelques temps; du moins jusqu'à hier soir. Thranduil en avai fait le colaborateur d'une incroyable machinerie qui consistait à faire venir en ce royaume un groupe de jeunes elfes , afin d'en marier une à son fils, le prince Legolas. Bien que Galdor ait essayer d'en dissuader son seigneur, Thranduil avait fait venir le matin même plusieurs musiciens au fin doigté, activé les cuisines, et les messagers galopèrent une grande partie de la précédente journée à distribuer les invitations, pretextant que l'anniversaire de Galdor étant important, il voulait le plus de monde possible.Glador marchait dans les couloirs, perdu dans ses pensés quand il faillit heureter une têteaussi brillante que des fils d'or...

-"Prince Legolas, comment vous portez vous? Il y a bien longtemps que je ne vous avez vu.

-Seigneur Galdor, nous nous sommes vus hier, au dîner?!

-Ah... Pardonnez mon desarois, je suis rêveur par moment, surtout ces temps-ci.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul, mon père est très étrange lui aussi...Avez vous remarqué tous ces gens s'agiter au dehors?

-Ah...Effectivement, votre père ne vous en a parlé? Ce soir nous fêtons mon anniversaire..._Et ma mort également..._Nous avons invité beacoup de personnes, et les miens .

_-_Non, il a ommit._ Mon père a une grande mémoire sélective j'ai l'impression._Mais je m'en réjouis, ainsi vous reverrez votre peuple.Ce sera une grande fête!

-_Vous n'avez pas idée..._Ou..Oui! Excusez-moi, il me reste pas mal de choses à terminer, vous comprenez, la fête! Je vous revois ce soir Legolas!"

Puis il s'éloigna. Legolas regarda le seigneur des havres gris marcher, hagard ce seigneur..._Etrange, la guerre a dut le marquer fortement ou bien il ignore qu'il est immortel?_Le petit prince prit la direction de sa chambre, songeant à se préparer pour le banquet, bien décidé à questionner son père plus tard dans la soirée sur la raison de son oubli.

Une masse d'elfe commença à affluer au crépuscule...On aurait dit qu'une armée d'anges assiégeait le château...Tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, porteurs de présents pour une cause dont ils ignoraient les vraies raisons.Les musiciens étrennaient leurs instruments, les belles gens discutaient entres eux, pas trop forts, juste assez pour entendre la douce musique. Thranduil apparut couronné, drapé de vert, un costume beaucoup trop prestigieux pour une telle soirée. IL salua plusieurs seigneurs, affichant un air calme et sérieux, puis il vit Legolas entrer dans la salle, attirant le regard de plusieurs jeunes convives, convives que Thranduil avait prit soin de parler de ses intentions. Non loin de là, il aperçu Galdor, lui aussi richement vétu et observant le Prince, le regard inquiet, comme un félin qui craindrait le danger. Le monarque s'approcha de lui, et lui dit à voix basse:

-"La machine est en marche mon ami...

-_Prête à m'écraser..._Monseigneur, je ne voit aucune elfe de Foncombe?

-La plupart sont à Minas Tirit. Et je ne tenait pas à ce que Elrond vienne me dissuader. C'est pour cette raison.

-Je ne pense pas que nous devrions...

-Allons Galdor! Il est trop tard maintenant."

Thranduil se dirigea vers son fils , entouré à présent de plusieurs jeunes elfes.

-"Mon fils! Pardonne moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu à temps. Tu as un grand succés auprés de ces damoiselles!

-Certes..._Quesque se sera le jour de mon anniversaire..._

-Je te les présente...Voici Lalolyen, elfe de la Lothlorien, et damoiselle de compagnie de Dame Galadriel.

-Heureuse de faire votre connaissance mon prince...

-Puis ici nous avons...

Legolas n'écoutait plus qu'à moitié le nom de ses prétendantes, D'ailleurs, son père avait l'air de les connaître plus que lui, étrange. A chacun des noms, il se courbait légèrement . Soudain il observa la foule autour de lui...Il y avait énormément de présence féminine...Trop même...S'excusant, il quitta un Thranduil très enjoué et le laissa à ses occupations, et se dirigea tout droit vers Galdor, un soupçon naissant.

Galdor, qui avait observé la manoeuvre resta figé comme la roche, la main désespérément accroché à son verre de vin, espérant un tour de magie quelconque de sa part.Se forçant, il scrutta Legolas.

-"Et bien, on dirait que le prince a du succés...

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a beaucoup de jeunes filles se soir?

-Ah...Effectivement, j'ai beaucoup connu beaucoup de femmes dans mon enfance._C'est ridicule, personne ne croierait ceci._

-C'est évident, et je suppose que se sont vos soeurs?

Au ton qu'employa le jeune prince, Galdor tourna légèrement la tête, afin d'éviter le regard perçant..._Il a deviné, Thranduil s'en mordra les doigts._

-Ecoutez moi bien Legolas...Votre père et moi, bien que je l'ai déconseillé de faire cela, mais vous le connaissez, il a jugé bon de...

-Vous avez participé aussi !?Voilà pourquoi elles sont toutes ici!Ca n'est pas un hasard si votre anniversaire est fêté!

Legolas haussait légèrement la voix, mais déjà quelques convives se tournaient déjà vers eux...Thranduil perçut la voix de son fils.

-Que que se passe t'il ?

-Il se passe , que vous m'avez tous deux trahi.

-"Trahison" est un peu fort...

-Inutile Thranduil, votre fils est intelligent, il a comprit...

-C'était pour ton bien.Détends toi maintenant, bois un verre de vin , celui-ci est exellent, profite de la soirée.

-Certainement...

Avant de s'éloigner dans la foule, Legolas jeta un dernier regard à Galdor:

-Demain j'aimerais beaucoup m'entretenir avec vous."

Thanduil afficha un large sourire :

-"Vous voyez Galdor, il va vous faire par de ses impressions!

-Bien..._En espérant qu'il n'essaie pas de m'empaler avec une flêche...Pourquoi suis-je venu ici?_

**Pauvre Galdor...C'est affreux comme Thranduil peut être inscouciant des fois...Legolas n'a pas mit longtemps à flairer le piège, mais je ne voulais pas que la magouille dure trop longtemps...Alors comment Legolas va t'il terminer la soirée? Comment va t'il receptionner son père???**


	7. The early automn

**BonjouuuuuuuurVoilà vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir et je suis contente que ça vous plaise!Sinon maintenent à la fin de chaque chapitre je ferais une sorte de petit trailer pour le chapitre suivant : les dialogues seront en texte normal , les paroles de musique en normal italique et les citations (voix off) en italiques gras!!!Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre7:**

**"The early automn"**

Après beaucoup d'agitation et de surprises, la fête avait pris fin.Thranduil vida plusieurs coupes, mais resta étrangement silencieux tout au long de la soirée, Galdor lui, ne bougea pas de la place qu'il eut acquise jusqu'au bout. Le roi de Mirkwood, le visage pâle, la mine défaite et le regard hasardeux, se remettait des évènement de la veille en observant le trône sur lequel il s'asseyait quotidiennement, chassant les poussières, et tripotant les pages d'un livre, vieux, abimé, mais étant d'une grande importance pour lui.Quelque chose l'inquiétait, ormisla conversation corsée que devait tenir Galdor et son fils. Se levant , il se dirigea vers ses appartements, et ouvrit son armoire embaumant le pin et la fraîcheur de l'ombre...

Dans une autre aile du château, deux autres elfes tenaient une atmosphère tendue:

-"Legolas, de quoi dédireriez-vous parler?

-Qu'est-il arrivé à mon père durant mon absence?

-Pardonnez-moi?

Galdor resta extrèmement surpris devant cette question quelque peu étrange au vu de sa propre situation.

-Vous m'avez bien entendu.

-Legolas, j'étais aux Havres Gris durant votre absence!

-...

-Que se passe t'il?Hier, vous avez disparu, bien que je comprenne votre réaction, vous n'êtez pas revenu avant l'aube.

-Je me suis rendu sur la tombe de ma mère.

-Vous...La tombe de la reine Elderelen?Legolas, sans doute votre père vous presse un peu sur votre vie sentimentale, mais il est normal de sa part de sa part de se demander pourquoi son fils n'a t'il pas de compagne!Ca n'est pas à ce point dramatique?!

-Certes.

-A moins que...Mille pardons mon prince, peut-être n'éprouvez-vous pas de sentiment à l'égard des femmes parce que si j'ai juste...

-GALDOR!

-Pardonnez-moi, je croyais...

-J'aime beaucoup les femmes, loin de moi votre idée, même pas dans mon esprit...Je me suis rendu sur la tombe de ma mère, Parce que , j'espérais des réponses.

-Je vois...Certains elfes ont la faculté d'entrevoir les réponses de défuns parents.

-Mais je n'ai rien entrevu..Mon père est trop étrange ces temps-ci, ça n'est pas normal...Son désir de me marier avec quelconque personne...Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

-Je croyais simplement que Thranduil se hatait de voir son fils fonder une famille mêmesi il est vrai que vous êtes encore jeune pour cela._Par les valars merci je suis toujours en vie._

_-_Tenez-vous une idée dans ce cas?

-Malheureusement non...Mais je peux essayer mon prince...

-Et je vous en remercie, et la prochaine fois qu'il vous viendra l'idée absurde de vous associer à mon cher père...Souvenez-vous que les plus calmes sont les plus dangereux, maispas au point de vous empaler avec une flêche.

-_Glup...Comment a t'il su???_Bien, je ne...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Felangund, passant outre les mesures de respect, le visage emplit de panique :

-Seigneur Legolas, votre père est partit !!Je l'ai vu de mes yeux galopant sur sa monture, emportant avec lui plusieurs armes et bagages!!Il laissa ceci sur son trône!

Legolas prit des mains du garde un vieux livre, usé , relié de cuir, et à l'aspect étrange.

-Thranduil avait toujours ce livre sur lui.Felangund, veuillez nous laisser seuls, envoyez un message au seigneur Elrond, ainsi qu'au Gondor, a Cìrdan et en Lothlorien,leur indiquant le royaume!

-Tout de suite!

Felangund se précipita dehors.C'est alors que lentement, tout en regardant avec peine Legolas , Galdor se tourna face au prince:

-Ce livre, appartenait à votre mère...Ele l'a léguée à votre père juste après son assassinat.

-Après ???C'est impossible! Et ma mère est morte tuée par les orcs!

-Je crois...Que vous avez besoin de savoir comment Elderelen mourut...

**Et voilà!!!Tout le monde s'attendait à la fugue de Legolas et non.Donnez vos impressions, l'histoire se corse, ça va être une grande aventure, désolée pour celles qui espère du romantisme du début à la fin!Maintenant le trailer du prochain chapitre!!**

_**A venir:**_

**"Now don't you cry no more"**

_Carry on my wayward son,_ _for there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head you rest...Now don't you cry no more..._

_**"J'ai du faire un choix"**_

-Je ne comprends pas...Ca n'est pas possible!

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion, Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion, _I was soaring ever higher, _but I flew too high..._

_**"Celui de te protéger..."**_

**-**Il y en a exactement 666!

-Cela ne se peut!

-Elrond a eu cette chance, soyons réalistes!

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man, Though my mind could think I still was a mad man!_

_**"Et mon choix, nombres de voix te diront ..."**_

-C'est à Legolas et à lui seul de la faire, c'est sa responsabilité!

-Thranduil est partit, ne partons pas avec lui!

-Alors pourquoi prenez vous les Terres Immortelles?

_I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say..._

_**"Que mon choix est ton héritage."**_

_...now don't don't you cry no more._


	8. Now don't you cry no more

**Nouveau chapitre!!!Comme d'habitude merci pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas que la tournure des choses allait vous plaire!Toutefois, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez du "trailer" ca met du suspense!En tout cas je continue de cette façon.(la chanson du trailer était "carry on my wayward son"de kansas).Voilà donc là il faut vous accrocher pour tout suivre d'accord?Bonne lecture!(la citation du début vient **

**Chapitre 8:**

**"Now, don't cry no more"**

_**Parfois, on fait des choix, la voix du vice, la corruption et l'erreur ; se sont des branches qui nous emprisonnent dans une seule cime. Mais lorsque la cime tombe,qu'arrive t'il à la feuille?**_

Galdor observait la réaction de Legolas:

-Mais...Enfin c'est stupide, comment ma mère, morte, aurait elle pu remettre ce livre...Elle a péri tuée par les orcs Galdor!!!

-C'est ce que votre père et tout le monde a cru bon de vous dire...Pour votre bien et le notre.Mais aujourd'hui, je crois que vous avez besoin de s'avoir.Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous et écoutez-moi calmement.

Legolas s'éxécuta.

-Il y a 2931 ans, bien peu avant votre naissance, Elderelen révéla un secret à Thranduil.Ce fut ce qui la tua; du moins en partie. Votre mère possédait une grande bibliothèque.Le livre que vous tenez entre vos mains en faisait partie. Ca n'est pas un livre banal. Elderelen , n'ayant plus de parents , dispersa ces autres ouvrages un peu partout en Terre du Milieu, pour notre sécurité.Jusqu'a ce qu'un jour, c'est incroyable de voir l'histoire répétée avec un anneau, mais un jour un des livres tomba en de très mauvaises mains.

-Sauron?

-Non, bien plus puissant, le voleur se nommait Melkor.Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais les écrits sont faux et arrangés.Mais Melkor représente le seigneur diable.

-Je ne comprends pas, c'est impossible!

-Pourtant la vérité est là. Melkor vola le livre et se mit en quête d'autres.Se sont des grimoires.Il s'avère impossible de les détruire.Vous tenez l'un des cinq derniers encore libres dans vos mains.

-Combien y en a t'il?

-Il y en a exactement 666.

-Pardon?

-Chiffre significatif n'es-ce pas? Vos parents seuls parvenaient à les lire.Eux seuls savaient ce qu'ils contenaient.

-Incroyable.Mais...Cel n'explique pas...

-Je sais.J'en arrive là.

Galdor se redressa sur son siège, et inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre son résumé._La suite sera plus dure, bien plus dure..._

-Les parents d'Elderelen moururent parce qu'ils ont simplement donné naissance à celle-ci.Tous ceux qui gardaient ces livres n'avaient le droit ni d'aimer, ni de créer.Le seigneur Elrond, qui gardent un des livres, s'exposa au danger, et, un jour de son absence, durant la première guerre contre Sauron; Melkor prit la vie à son épouse, Celebrian, qui péri le même jour que votre mère.

-Mais...

-Toutefois, toutes ces familles prirent soin de cacher leurs enfants au regard de ce diable.Mais le seigneur Thranduil, peu avant la mort d'Elderelen , voulut duper le Mal.Il vendit son...son âme, mais rare sont les personnes qui savent ce que notre seigneur donna en échange de votre survie.Melkor , machiavélique, ne prit pas compte du marché et, après votre naissance et le décés de votre mère; tous deux passèrent un marché.On ne connait pas la nature de ce pacte.Mais il avait surement un rapport avec vous, vous et les 666 livres.

-Je...C'est...

Legolas se leva, bien qu'abasourdi par l'histoire de sa famille._Tout ce que je croyais vérité est mensonge..._

-C'est tout ce que je sais Legolas...Je suis désolé, votre père vous a laissez ses erreurs en héritage, mais, lui seul aurait put vous donner les clés de ce secret, et maintenant il est partit.Et cela, je ne comprends point.Elrond, a eu la chance de rester en vie, réalisez-vous la chance que vous avez d'avoir un de vosparents encore en vie???

-Cela est vrai!

Les deux elfes se retourenèrent; dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Elrond.

-Vous avez eu le temps Galdor.Legolas, Thranduil est partit, ne partez pas avec lui...

-Monseigneur, vous êtes partit sur les Terres Immortelles.Partit en vous assurant qu'Arwen serait heureuse.Je...je ne comprends plus vos décisions.C'est mon royaume, celui de mon père, et je n'aurais de repos que lorsque je saurait tout.

Legolas sortit rapidement de la pièce, emportant l'étrange livre avec lui, laissant seul Elrond et Galdor, pensifs.Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie du palais, ne sachant trop ou aller, juste réfléchir...Réfléchir...Dans le bureau, deux seigneurs semblaent perdus.

-Galdor, c'est son héritage , c'est à Legolas ce fardeau, c'est sa responsabilité!

Galdor resta interdit...Le seigneur d'Imladris, connut sage et calme, la peur le gagnait..;Elle les gagnait tous... 

-Non...C'est Thranduil, c'est nous et tous les possésseurs des livres qui ont un fardeau.Si Legolas parvient à ouvrir le livre...Nul ne sait ce qu'il se passera.

Elrond tourna lentement son regard vers l'elfe des Havres Gris.

-Alors...Ainsi vous lui avez mentit?

**OUlalallalala alors Galdor connaitrait les efffets du livre???Qu'en dites vous?Donnez vos impressions!Voici le "trailer " du prochain chapitre.**

_**A suivre:**_

_**"Inheritance"**_

_"Don't think that you can tell me what to think, I'm the one who knows what's good for me,And I'm stating my independence, Gonna take the road; I'm gonna take, And I'm gonna make my own mistakes..._

_**"C'est ton héritage mon fils...**_

-Galdor mais qu'avez vous fait?

-C'est une grosse erreur que d'avoir feint les effets!

_It's my life, i decide...I decide how i live, I decide who I love..._

_**c'était mon erreur mais ...**_

-Pourquoi faire souffrir quelqu'un que l'on aime ?

-Je ne peux laisser ceci inachevé, moi seul je...

_**...se sera ton choix"**_

-...déciderais du bon .

_...choice is mine!__** "**_


	9. Inheritance

**Voilà le chapitre 9!Bah oui là j'ai rien à faire!Bon alors beaucoup de confusion pour tout le monde alors je vais reprendre.OUI Legolas trouvera l'amour ne vous inquiétez pas , ça viendra plus tard(comprenez son père est peut-être à l'agonie)!Oui Elrond est revenu des Terres Immortelles .Maintenant comme je m'y attendais, beaucoup sont tombés dans le piège du nombre "666"qu'ils croyaient connotation catholiqueet ben non!Desolé je suis une vraie sadiqueNanan ça n'a rien avoir avec le satanisme ou quelque chose comme ça!Il faut lire ce chapitre pour comprenedre)Je suis ravie de vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions, ça ne me dérange pas du tout c'est un vrai plaisir au contraire!Bonne lecture.(Dans ce chapitre nous laissons Elrond et Galdor de côté (faut nourrir le suspense du mensonge héhéhéhéhéhéhépour nous consacrer à nos Jumeaux.(rappel: quelques jours se sont écoulés, Elladan et Elrohir ont reçu la commande de tissu et ont bien prit soin de se cacher de Glorfindel).**

**Chapitre 9:**

**"Inheritance"**

-"Dépêche toi Elladan!

-Je te rappelle, juste comme ça que le tissu de la mariée est très lourd!

-Peut-être,mais il nous faut arriver à temps pour...

Les jumeaux stoppèrent leur course au tournant d'un couloir...Un grand elfe, vétu de blanc, les yeux sombres et une cheveulure d'or attendait patiemment les deux espiègles.Elrohir tenta de garder son calme:

-Ahhhhh...Seigneur Glorfindel, quelle heureuse rencontre...

-Certes...Je suppose que vous avez le tissu?

-Oui...

-Et mon croquis?

-Euhh...C'est à dire...

-J'attends.

-Nous l'avons perdu.

-Il est certain que vous y pretiez grande attention?

-Oui, comme un anneau que l'on détiendrait!

-J'en referais un autre, vous deux suvez-moi, je dois m'entretenir de choses importantes...

Glorfindel entraina les jumeaux dans l'endroit même ou se deroula il y a plusieurs temps le conseil de l'anneau.Enfin installés, la voix de Glorfindel s'éleva dans le calme :

-Fils d'Elrond, je dois vous parler de Celebrian, votre défunte mère...

Puis, lentement et avec douceur, il leur expliqua ce que quelques heures auparavant Galdor fit comprendre à Legolas.Quand il eu terminé, Elrohir et Elladan furent choqués, mais perdus.Elladan commença le premier:

-Melkor et les 666 livres?

Glorfindel prit un air dépité et entreprit de lui répondre :

-Oui, je sais c'est incroyable...

-Mais pourquoi 666 livres?

-_Ont-ils jamais écouté ce que je leur ensegnait pendant toutes ses années?_L'existence des livres fut tenu secrète du moins juqu'à aujourd'hui...Mais le chiffre 666ne vous rappelle y'il pas quelque chose.

-Non._Nous n'aurions pas du dormir les yeux ouverts pendant ses leçons._

_-_Alors je vais vous redonner un peut de souvenirs...Il y a bien longtemps; avant les années noires,Melkor faisait partit des Valars, mais jamais son nom ne fut prononcé sur ces terres, ni nulle par ailleurs.Il ne fut pas compté parmis les Valars.La suite, vous la connaissez forcément, tout elfe la connais, je vous fait grâce des détails. Melkor fut jaloux des Valars.Il décida de se venger, mais attendit le moment propice.Plus tard, lorsque les premiers elfes Sindar furent nés,dont les ancètres de votre ami Legolas, ils se reproduisirent en grand nombre, beaucoup plus grand que de nos jours, pour se préparer à affronter le danger, car Manwë, le frère de Melkor, leur souffla que celui-ci préparait de funestes projets.Quelques années passèrent, il murirent, puis se retrouvèrent au nombre exact de 666.Etonnemment , nous en avons perdu la culture,car ces 666 elfes s'enseignèrent la magie, on ne sait comment, puis se dispersèrent partout en Terre du Milieu. Plus le temps passait, plus la colère de Melkor assombrissait les belles forêts.Ayant appris les plans des 666, il entra dans une rage destructrice, et décida de tuer tous les elfes magiciens, et n'aurait de répis que lorsque le dernier tomberait mort.

Glorfindel reprit un peu de souffle, et, avant que les jumeaux ne purent l'interrompre, continua:

-Apprenant le retoue de Melkior, la fameuse communauté elfique se réunit pour la toute dernière fois. Ils lui échappèrent pendant plusieurs années encore.Durant ce temps, ils conçurent des livres et y posèrent leurs écrits.Rares sont ceux qui savent ce qu'ils contiennent.Puis les 666 se disperçèrent en emportant leurs ouvrages avec eux.Une cause perdue, car Melkor finit par tous les retrouver.Sentant la mort venir sur eux, chacun des elfes magiciens scéllèrent les livres d'un pacte puissant, ordonnant que seuls les elfes Sylvains pourraient ouvrir ces livres, là encore, on en ignore la raison.

Elrohir, la curiosité le démengeant, posa une question, dont la réponse paraissait évidente:

-Mais...Qu'est-il arrivé aux 666 ?

-Ils sont tous morts bien sûr,tués sous les coups de je vous l'ai expliqué, seuls 5 livres purent être sauvés de sa démence, et Legolas en détient maintenant un...

-Pourquoi en détient il un?

-Thranduil est partit, et peu avant son départ, votre père fut rentré des terres Immortelles!

Stupéfaits, les deux frères se regardèrent pendant un moment.

-Glorfindel, pourquoi Ada est revenu sans nous prévenir, on sait maintenant qu'il fut choisit comme gardien d'un livre, mais ça n'est pas parce que Legolas en a hérité de son père que la situation est si grave?Pourquoi est-il rentré de Valinor?

-Ma connaissance ne va pas si loin, j'ignore les décisions de votre père.

-Alors pourquoi le Seigneur Thranduil a abandonné son trône et n'a pas emporté le livre avec lui?"

-Simplement parce que le Seigneur Thranduil fit une grande erreur par le passé."

A plusieurs lieues de là, Legolas s'était réfugié près de la tombe de sa mère, parcourant la couverture du fameux ouvrage, sans jamais oser l'ouvrir. Le Prince eut soudainnement un sursaut.Il s'aperçu qu'il sentait un froid. _Les elfes ne sentent pas le froid_ pensa t'il. Puis il entendit des souffles, comme si quelqu'un expiré pour la dernière fois de sa vie.Se levant sans bruit, Legolas regarda autour de lui...RIEN, pas une ombre...Tournant le dos à la tombe, il essaya de scruter les bois quand tout à coup...

-_Bonsoir Legolas..._

Au palais de Mirkwood, l'effervescence se fait silencieuse.Car deux seigneurs parlent.

Galdor leva les yeux vers Elrond:

-"Il le fallait bien, coment aurais-je pu soutenir Thranduil en ce moment de peine.

-Peut-être avez-vous raison...

-Seigneur Elrond, pardonnez-moi; mais les messagers sont partis il ya très peu de temps..._Changeons la conversation de route avant de déclancher d'autre ennuis..._

-Je le sais.

-Seriez-vous revenu pour l'union de votre fille?

-En partie oui, mais seulement en partie malheuresement.N'oubliez pas, je suis gardien d'un livre également; à contre coeur mes quand même...Je dois m'assurer que les derniers livres sont en sécurité et révéler, puisque le temps des secrets est romput, le Pacte de Thranduil, vous serez le premier à savoir , maintenant que vous êtes ici.

-Ne serait-ce pas mieux de le dire à Legolas avant tout?

-Legolas sera le dernier."

**Tatatatatatattatatata!!!J'adore faire planer le suspensemdr; Alors, ce chapitre vous a t'il apporté les explications attendues?? Bon alors encore innovation, j'élimine les "trailer", et dites moi alors vos impressions et ce que vous voudriez à la place de ces ''trailers".A bientôt.(oh; rassurez vous, Legolas aura très prochainement son histoire romantique et âmes sensibles s'abstenirnannannnn je ne parle pas de passages pronographiques enfin') .**


	10. The voice of dead

**Ah !!!Vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir, même si je suis peiné de voir que pas beaucoup de monde qui comprend l'histoire des livres-.-.Bref, beaucoup voudraient que je raconte l'histoire du pacte maintenant et d'autres voudraient que j'arrête le suspense, mais si vous savez tout d'un coup...Ca ne sera plus drôle!On découvrira des choses dans ce chapitre!Bonne lecture!!!(dernière chose: souhaitez vous que je mette la traduction des titres?)**

**Chapitre 10:**

**"The voice of dead does not mislead anybody"**

_-Bonsoir Legolas._

La voix se fit entendre une fois de plus.Legolas ferma les yeux ._Ce n'est pas une voix, c'est un ...echo._ Il rouvrit les yeux, pivota presue sur lui-même; et regarda la personne qui se présentait à lui.Il eut aussitôt envie de refermer ses yeux.

_-Et bien Legolas ne me reconnait-tu pas?_

Une silhouette pâle, presque transparente dont on distinguait malgré tout les couleurs. Une femme apparamment, les cheveux oscillant entre le roux et le blond, des yeux...Les yeus de Legolas, aussi bleus, aussi mystérieux, et un visage calme et serein. Du moins, c'est ce que ce spectre à demi visible permettait de distinguer...

-Vous êtes...Ma...mère?

-_Surprenant?Plusieurs fois j'ai entendu ta voix, mais il me reste peu de temps pour te donner les m'a tu reconnu?_

-J'entends votre voix parfois...Et vous êtes au dessus de...de sa tombe.

_-C'est bien toi mon fils...Comme j'aurais voulu te voir grandir...Que de regrets...Mais ne te pose tu pas de question sur le fameux, enfin les 666 livres?_

-Galdor me conta l'histoire, je veux savoir ce qu'Ada a fait.Le pacte.

_-Ahhhhhhhhhh. Le pacte, c'est en partie pour ça que mon fantôme est prisonnier ici. A ta naissance, ton père, terrifié à l'idée qu'il pourrait nous arriver la même chose qu'à Celebrian, car tu le sais, les gardiens des livres n'ont pas le droit d'aimer. Hors, nous sommes, les descandants directs des 666, nous, toi et moi. J'ai aimé ton père, et je l'aime toujours autant aujourd'hui.Mais même un elfe aussi sage que lui ne pouvait vaincre le pouvoir de Melkor...Alors une nuit, Melkor vint le piéger dans son sommeil et le dupa...Il lui assura ma mort et la tienne, si Thraduil ne lui donnait pas le livre...Ton père, téméraire, refusa tout net.Alors Melkor sévit, et mon cher amour passa un pacte, croyant que cela nous sauverait la vie..._

-C'était pour nous...

_-Oui...Pour nous sauver, Thranduil...Vendit la moitié de son âme, ainsi Melkor pourrait toujours le torturer ...Car deux moitiés sont dépendantes l'une del'autre. Mais un jour, un seul jour après ta naissance, Melkor me trouva et me tua. Il prit ma moitié d'âme, maudissant l'autre partie pour l'éternité, c'est pour cela que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Il nous fait du mal, chaque jour à ton père et à moi.Il est partit, pour trouver Melkor, et lui vendre totalement son âme; afin de mourir et de reposer en paix._

-Mais...

_-Mais ton père a recemment fait une chose que je ne pourrait lui pardonner. Il t'a désigner comme héritier du livre, l'un des cinq appartenant au bien, et avec ce fardeau, voulut en ajouter un autre en te forçant à aimer et à te marier. De ce fait, le pacte passait sur toi. L'amour ne se force pas.Ce fut un geste misérable de sa part.Ohhhhh..._

Le spectre d'Elderelen commença à s"estomper.

_-Ecoutes-moi mon fils, écoute moi, cache toi, ne va pas chercher ton père, enterre ce livre, car le pacte, je ne le sais qu'à moitié, ton père ne m'a pas laissé le temps..._

-Attendez, restez!

_-Il m'a vu, va t'en avant qu'il ne te voit!!!!_

-Dites moi les effets des 666 ouvrages!!!

_-Si tous sont réunis, ils peuvent t..._

Elderelen disparue, laissant Legolas seul. Seul avec la coère, contre son père et tous ceux qui vécurent avant lui.Il mit le livre sous sa tunique et essaya de vider son esprit...Quand un craquement dans l'ombre des arbres se fit entendre.Le prince se releva d'un mouvement brusque._Qu'es ce que c'est cette fois-ci?_Une elfe sortit de la fôret.Grande, assurément belle, des yeux verts pétillants et la chevelure dorée, une robe d'un bleue vaporeux, elle s'avança dans l'ombre.

-Oh, pardonnez moi, je me suis égarée, je me nomme Idaril , je viens des Havres Gris, depuis la fête du seigneur Galdor, je fais escale ici.Vous êtes bien silencieux...

Legolas la regarda encore quelque seconde, il ne sut pourquoi, cette femme lui apporta un sentiment de mépris soudain, mais soit, il ne falait guère être impoli.

-Je réflechissais avant votre arrivée.

-Devant une tombe?

-Oui, voudriez vous maintenant reprendre votre chemin?Ou bien allons discuter ailleurs.

-J'ai une tente, seule, près d'ici,je repars ce soir dans la nuit.

-Ah, la dernière caravane...Allons -y montrez moi le chemin.

Legolas et Idaril partirent donc vers le campement...Le Prince, tout en discutant, ne put s'empêcher d'encorela regarder._Les jeunes filles des Havres Gris ont toujours eut quelques choses de particulier..._

_-_Nous y sommes.

Elle sortit Legolas de sa rêverie.Une tente, simple, était dressée au milieu d'arbres?Grande, mais simple.A en croire le contenu, il n'y avait qu'un lit d'appoint.Idaril entra et regarda fixement Legolas.Elle détacha ses cheveux et repoussa négligemment la couverture de son lit.

-Alors, entrez-vous?

-Je...

Il en était abasourdi, elle ne lui avait pas demandé son nom, et lui proposait un moment de ...détente.De plus, elle ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, juste du mépris._Qu'importe._Voulant tout oublier l'espace d'un moment, il entra lentement dans la tente.Idaril l'attira brusquement à elle, et tira le pan de toile qui faisait office de porte.

**Et voilà!!!J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut.Il a aporté quelques explications, un peu court, mais la suite bientôt!!Legolas s'amuse enfin MDR.**


	11. A trap very badly posed

**Bonjour à tous!!!Et ooui aujourd'hui pas de Baby-sitting alors j'écris deux chapitres! Vos crtiques sont très constructives, elles m'aident à voir les nombreux défauts.Pour ceux qui trouvent que ma fic manque d'un "je ne sais quoi", et bien je vais essayer de m'améliorer.Bonne lecture!!!( ****titre vf : "un piège très mal posé" )**

**Chapitre 11:**

**"****A trap very badly posed"**

Idaril l'attira brusquement à elle, et tira le pan de toile qui faisait office de porte. Legolas sentit le parfum de ses doux cheveux...Un parfum vaguement familier, qui n'était pas féminin._ Cette odeur...Ada!_ Idaril posa sa main , à l'endroit où le livre avait trouvé refuge. Legolas comprit à cet instant précis. Il écarta brusquement d'Idrial:

-Mais qui es-tu?

-...

- Réponds!

Idaril se figea soudainement.Le Prince eut une grimace dégout. La tête de la jeune elfe semblait ...attaquée par la pourriture.Tel un mort qui se relève de sa tombe, elle avança vers lui...Boitant, chacun de ses os craquant et se disloquant sous ses pas .

-Je suis découverte.

-Qu'as-tu fais de mon père, et qu'es-ce que tu es?

Legolas reculait, pas à pas de plus en plus rapides, la frayeur le gagné, et cette...quoi au juste?CHOSE le poursuivait.

-Le seul moyen d'ariver à te détruire, s'était de tenir la vie en moi, ainsi Melkor aurait pu s'occuper de toi.Sois réaliste, jamais tu ne mèneras une vie normale! A cause de ton père, aucun de nous ne peut reposer en paix! Regarde! Voix tu ce que je dois subir?!L'autre soir, quand ton père a prit la fuite, à qui le devait-il selon toi?

-Menteuse!Qu'en a tu fait?Ahhhhh!

Idaril tomba, touché par une fiole qui vint se briser contre son front. Legolas se retourna:

-Seigneur Glorfindel?!

-Sortez Legolas dépèchez-vous!

Il jeta un dernier regard au corps: il était pris de convulsions, tachant sa beauté désormais perdue,puis se réduisit en poussière.Le prince tenta de conserver son calme._C'est impossible!Cela ne peut m'arriver!Maudites soient les erreurs de mon père!_

-Legolas, allez vous bien?

Le concerné regarda Glorfindel._ Il plaisante? Bien?_

-Mon père a fuit, j'ai vu des spectres, je suis l'héritier d'un livre qui fait partie d'une bibliothèque qui en contient 666, je ne pourrais jamais connaitre l'amour...C'en ait assez, rentrons!

_Oh, le petit Prince explore son fort intérieur, quoiqu'il n'ait pas tort_.Tout en marchant vers le palais, Legolas questionna Glorfindel, et pars la mêmeoccasion, entreprit de reboutonner sa tunique.

-Que faites vous ici?Laissez moi répondre, les livres je suppose?Elladan et Elrohir sont avec vous?

-Oui, vous voyez juste.Et non, les deux copies sont parties en Gondor rejoindre leur soeur pour son mariage.Vous devriez en faire autant Legolas.Oh, je suppose que Elrond est déjà arrivé?

-En effet.Vous le trouverez dans l'aile ouest.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les thermes, mitoyenne à la chambre du prince.

-Permettez, j'aimerais me détendre.Glorfindel, je pense que la fuite de mon père doit restée secrète.En attendant, logez ici autant que vous le voudrez avec le seigneur Elrond.Si par mahleur on vient quérir mon père, dites qu'il s'occupe d'affaires urgentes.Je vous annoucerez ma décision demain, à l'aube.

Il claqua la porte à Glorfindel, qui de son côté partit en quête d'Elrond.Legolas s'assie sur le bord de l'énorme bassinede bois._Qu'a t'elle voulut dire?Quel était ce poison dans la fiole?Tout se brouille..._Sans prendre le temps de se poser de plus amples questions, il entreprit de se laver, avant qu'un autre malheur survienne.

Cette nuit là, Legolas ne put trouver le sommeil. Il se leva et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre. Aprésent, il maudissait de ne pas avoir était plus curieux. Se détournant du ciel étoilé, il se dirigea vers son armoire, où un peu plus tôt, il y avait caché le livre sacré.Le blond s'assit nerveusement, puis ouvrit le livre; et tourna lentement les pages._Qu'es-ce que..._

En regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut que lorsque sa main touchait la page, des inscriptions apparaissait, et dès qu'il voulut la retirer, les mots disparaissait._Donc l'histoire s'affirme.Il n'y ait que les descandants des 666 qui pourraient lire ..._Bravant sa crainte, Legolas posa son index au beau milieu de la première page. Stupéfait, il vit q'une carte se dessinait...Il lu, tant bien que mal, car son doigt le génait._ Prend garde à toi descendant, car l'heure est grave, suit le chemin qui te mènera à son frère de papier..._La consigne disparut et laissa place aux noms des régions._Mirkwood, Lothlorien, ...Minas Tirith?_

La soleil, car ainsi l'astre était nommé des elfes, perça de ses premiers rayons la fôret.Ses habitants se réveillaient à son appel, tous plongés dans les rêves et encore dans leurs lits, savourant l'étreinte de leur épouses ou de leur mari.Tous, sauf un. Un prince, vaillant parmi les vaillants.Le regard d'un bleu jalousant les myosotis,un visage fier, et une aluure de guerrier. Au fur et à mesure que ses longues jambes arpentaient les couloirs, la soleil se levait avec lui, reflétant ainsi la splendeur de ses cheveux d'or. Oui, Legolas marchait en direction du trône, où l'attendait déjà tois elfes anxieux. Elrond Glorfindel et Galdor se levèrent et attendirent.Se fut Elrond qui parla:

-Prince de Mirkwood, qu'avait vous décidé?

Legolas sourit, pensif, puis redevint sérieux :

-Galdor, vous ferez office d'intendant durant notre abscence.

-Bien Monseigneur._Cela l'amuse?_

Glorfindel observa leur réaction, puis, après un silence:

-Partons-nous retrouver le Roi?

-Non.

-Mais Legolas...

-Mon père a cru bon de détruire ma vie petit à petit, je peux croire bon de le laisser attendre..Il ne risque plus rien là où il est.Glorfindel, envoyez un message avant notre départ à l'apprenti de l'artisant Calawenden, il réside chez vous seigneur Elrond.

-En effet, Elrohir et Elladan commandèrent du tissu .Pardonnez-moi mais, son apprenti?

-C'est exact.C'est un des descendants.

-Mais comment savez-vous?

-Lire a du bon.

Elrond resta ébahi. LUI, qui était gardien d'un des livres, ne savait pas qu'un descendant vivait à Foncombe?!Jamais il n'avait ouvert l'ouvrage,il n'en eut pas le pouvoir, sauf sa défunte femme, mais tout comme Legolas, il le gardait précieusement sur lui.

-Où allons nous?

Legolas se tourna vers lui, et avec force et détermination :

-Nous partons à Minas Tirith.

**Ce chapitre vous a plut?Bon d'accord, Legolas n'a pas prit so pied.MDR, mais il va trouver le grand amour au fil de l'histoire, je vous le promet!!Soyeus heureux ceux qui aiment la romance!!!Legolas va trouver l'amour!MDR, oui avant il y aura un mariage, et qui est l'apprentit? si vous avez bien suivit, vous devriez avoir quelques idées!Au prochain chapitre!**


	12. The road wich leads to the apprentice

**Je suis super contente de vous mes lecterus!!!Vous êtes vraiment géniaux!!Vos reviews sont superbes!Apparemment la supression des "trailers" ne gène personne donc on va continuer comme ça!Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je lis aussi vos fics que je trouve extra(nb: heureusement, quand j'ai lu "l'incruste"les toilettes étaient à proximité tellement je me pissais de rire!)et j'attends aussi vos suites avec impatiente!Bonne lecture! (titre vf: "la route qui mène à l'apprenti").**

**Chapitre 12:**

**"The road which leads to the apprentice"**

Galdor regarda s'éloigner à regrès les trois seigneurs elfes._Pourquoi les ennuis me poursuivent-ils toujours?_Maintenant intendant du trône, il devait éviter tout ébullition sociale. Avec lenteur, il ferma les portes, et se tapit dans l'ombre du trône, pendant que la soleil poursuivait sa course, emportant le jour avec elle.

Pendant ce temps, Legolas, Glorfindel et Elrond chevauchaient vres le Gondor, ce petit voyage devait durer trois jours. Deux lunes passèrent. Au milieu de la troisième journée, Legolas vit de ses yeux perçant une tour de nacre, scintillant aux rayons de la soleil.

-Nous y sommes presque!

Le prince de la fôret fut soulagé . Par pure précaution, il tâta sa tunique, pour vérifier que le livre était toujours à sa place. _On ne sait jamais._ Il regarda ses deux compagnons; même les elfes avaient besoin de repos. Avisant une petite colline où s'entremêlaient les hautes herbes, il fit signe aux deux autres :

-Seigneur Elrond, Glorfindel, arretons nous ici et mangeons quelque nourriture.

-C'est une exellente idée, bien que nous soyons presque arrivés, une pause nous fera le plus grand bien.

Elrond acquieça en silence. Tous trois s'assirent dans les herbes, et commencèrent à grignoter les lembas et les fruits restant, et parlèrent des noces à venir, et Glorfindel raconta comment les jumeaux lui avaient volé son croquis, ainsi ils rièrent un peu, dissipant les nuages de malheur qui pesaient sur eux.Legolas ne fut pas très à l'aise malgré leur bonne entente, d'abord parce que face à lui se tenaient deux gand elfes, vivant sur cette Terre depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, puis aussi, il se sentait très coupable. Elrond le perçu rapidemment :

-Legolas, que vous arrive t'il?

-Je me sens égoïste.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Au début, la raison de ma venue ici, était de contempler le bonheur de mon ami Aragorn et de votre fille; et c'est toujours le cas, mais...Maintenant avec cette folie de livres...

Glorfindel et Elrond se regardèrent mutuellement, puis se sourirent. Ils rassurèrent Legolas :

-Vous ne devriez pas ressentir cela Legolas, il est normal, qu'après ce qui vous est arrivé, le troublr se fasse dans votre esprit. Votre devoir envers votre peuple et votre amis , vous ne pouvez vous en débarrassez, tout se passera pour le mieux, il suffit de ne point se lamenter et d'avancer, autant que l'on peut.

_Par les Valars merci, nous n'avons pas à parler de son père. _Souriant à son tour, Legolas soupira puis se leva; les deux autres firent de même, puis ils remontèrent en selle et galopèrent jusqu'à la cité.

Une petite heure plus tard, un garde pénétra dans la salle du trône de Minas Tirith, où furent occupés à parler Elrohir, Elladan et Aragorn.Le grand Roi regardait d'un air désemparé le croquis de la robe de sa future épouse:

-Non Elrohir , je ne met pas en doute les talents de Glorfindel, seulement, vous souvenez du jour où il dessina ma tunique?

-Oh oui Estel, d'ailleurs dans mon souvenir, elle vous allait comme une...

Tous trois se retournèrent simultanément vers le garde.

-Pardonnez mes seigneurs, mais il y a dans la salle à côté trois grand elfes qui disent être vos amis, dont l'un votre père.

Les trois frères coururent presque vers la pièce indiquée, et se seraient jeté s'ils avaient pu dans les bras de leurs visiteurs.Aragorn le premier se réjouit de leur présence:

-Legolas mon ami, quel miracle fait votre venu! Les Eldar ont entendu mes voeux!

Après de multiples embrassades, ils se débarassèrent de leurs bagages.Aragorn les conduisit dans leurs chambres respectives.Elrond s'inquiéta de l'absence de sa fille:

-Estel, où est Arwen?

-N'ayez point d'inquiétude, ma dame se repose en compagnie de ses grands parents.

-Celeborn et Galadriel sont ici?

-Oui, ils se trouvent dans cette chambre là bas, au bout du couloir, je vais venir avec vous.Glorfindel et moi pourrions parler de la robe comme cela. Elrohir et Elladan les ont rejoind peu après votre arrivée.

Glorfindel et Elrond approuvèrent d'un hauchement de tête. Leurs regards s'arrêtèrent un instant sur Legolas, laissé pour compte, et marchèrent vers l'endroit indiqué.Le roi du Gondor se tourna vers son ami, un sourire resplendissant :

-Legolas, la personne que vous vouliez voir, l'apprenti vous attends dans les jardins.Je vous revoie plus tard.

Sur ces paroles, l'ancien rôdeur rejoignit sa famille, et l'elfe rejoignit la sortie du château.Il ne portait pas de couronne, ce qui réduisit les regards qui pesaient sur lui. Toutefois, sa chevelure semblait d'or, et il fut difficile de ne pas prêter attention aux dames de la cité qui l'observaient en gloussant de timidité. Legolas passa dvant l'arbre de Minas Tirith, redevenut blanc, ses branches revêtaient l'espoir, il semblait plus beau que le jour du couronnement.Le prince arriva finalement aux jardins, le crépuscule tombait. Quand il vit une silouhette qui lui tournait le dos, enveloppée d'une cape elfique, le doute s'envola de son esprit, en se rapprochant, il s'aperçut que l'apprenti possédait une chevelure semblable à du bois clair, des cheveux brillants qui lui semblaient doux à la vue, et incroyablement lisses. Legolas n'en était plus qu'à un mètre lorsque ''l'apprenti" se retourna vers lui.Une voix douce et claire se fit entendre:

-Bonsoir prince de Mirkwood, fils de Thranduil , vous voilà enfin arrivé, j'ai aporté mon livre comme vous le désiriez.

Legolas ne pouvait parler, devant lui ne se tenait pas un apprenti, mais une apprenti.

La soleil les observait, et emporta le jour avec elle, ne laissant de place que pour la nuit et le mystère...

**Voilou!!!Ce chapitre vous a plu?**


	13. Hand of stars

**Merci une fois de plus pour vos reviews,oui, je sais , mes chapitres se succèdent jour après jour. La raison: ces trois derniers jours, mon emploi du temps de baby sitter était vide; de plus , je ne publie pas le week end (nan nan j'ai pas de petit ami, ce qui par ailleurs me désespère)bon; fin de racontage de vie.En gros dans le dernier chapitre, Legolas restait entre guillemets sur le cul.parce que l'apprenti était une apprentie!**

**Bonne lecture!(titre vf: "la main des étoiles")**

**Chapitre 13 :**

**"Hand of stars"**

Malgré la nuit qui arrivit assez vite, Legolas pouvait distinguer chaque détail de son visage : un visage joyeux bien qu'elle ne souriait pas, de fins sourcils, des lèvres discrètes mais élégantes, et des yeux, ni verts ni bleus comme il fut courant chez tous les elfes, mais marrons, auréolés d'or, très jolis."_jolis",c'est un mot puéril_ pensa Legolas, puis pour parfaire le calme de cette figure, un teint pâle, à peine doré par la soleil. La longue chevelure que le Prince observait il y a quelques minutes se trouvait prisonnière d'une longue tresse, hautement coiffée, et sans oublier les fières oreilles pointues, qui distinguaient les elfes des autres peuples, bien qu'elle n'en eu point la nécessité.A bien l'observer, quelque chose la différenciait de son peuple...ce regard triste et cette bouche qui ne souriait pas.L'apprentie , devait être plus jeune que Legolas, environ dans les 1500 ans._Mais pas du tout féminine..."_Elle" portait un pantalon, simple, noir et une pièce de laine blanche, aux longues manches, et pour terminer la tenue peu spécifique, des bottes elfiques, usées, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle du Prince.

L'inconnue remarqua les yeux bleus qui la détaillaient du regard.

-"Non monseigneur, je ne suis pas habillée de velour et mon domaine n'est pas le votre, mais je ne suis pas pauvre pour autant, vous m'avez fait quérir pour ceci.

Elle sortit de l'intérieur de sa cape le livre, et le remit dans les mains de l'elfe blond, qui reprit ses esprits.A bien le regarder, il ne paraissait pas différent du sien.

-Tenez vous à vous en séparer?

-Je n'en ai nul besoin, je pense qu'il vous sera plus utile.Même si j'en suis la gardienne, son avenir dans votre royaume ne m'interesse pas. Vous souhaitiez également que je me joigne à vous pour un voyage? Où irons nous après cette cérémonie?

Legolas resta ébahi. Cette jeune elfe parlait comme si rien ne l'intéressait, sa voix claire et douce ne contenait aucun son capable de vouloir quelque chose.Il serra le deuxième ouvrage puis s'adressa à "elle":

-Je ne sais exactement dans quel endroit nous mènera nos cartes, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai besoin de vous, en tant que descendante, il nous faut nous nommez-vous?

-Alassë.

-C'est amusant comme prénom.Votre famille ne va t'elle pas être inquiète?

-Je n'ai aucune attache, et ce depuis longtemps...

-Pardonnez...

Un long silence s'installa. Legolas se trouva totalement désemparé...Cette jeune femme ne parlait pas, et on pourrait croire que le chagrin l'habitait.Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il se fit à lui même le serment de la protéger, car il s'en sentait proche, ayant pratiquement la même situation familiale._Essayons, seul le nain riait de mes paroles._

-Le repas commencera bientôt,peut-être voudriez vous vous changer?

-Je...me suis déjà changée.

-Oh...je...et bien...

Et pour la première fois,dans l'obscurité, Legolas entendit un petit rire cristallin, à demi-étouffé.

-Vous riez?

-Un peu, vous êtes le seul à y arriver!

-A quoi?

-Me faire rire, depuis longtemps.

-Est-ce un défaut?

-Non, mais le fait de ne pas vouloir me blesser vous met mal à l'aise,je trouve ceci charmant venant d'un Prince.Et vous, êtes vous lavé et changé?

-Non,mais si vous le voulez bien, je souhaiteriez que vous m'accompagnez au diner, pour ne pas rester seule.En même temps, je pourrais poser ces deux fardeaux littéraires.

-Bien allons-y, la nuit est presque installée.

Pour ne pas être vu de tout le château, ils passèrent outre les grandes portes, puis ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur appartements respectifs.Une fois lavé et habillé, Legolas prit grand soin de cacher les deux livres, emmitoufflés dans une de ses tuniques.

Sortant de sa chambre, telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut une forme accroupit par terre.

Alassë l'attendait là, à côté de la porte, comme une mendiante. Il s'accroupit à son tour à côté d'elle.Tout deux regardèrent le mur d'en face, sans q'un mot ne franchirent leurs lèvres. Jusqu'à ce que l'écho d'une voix rauque se fit entendre sur les murs:

-Ah l'ami! Les elfes prennent d'étrange habitudes!

Instinctivement , les deux concernés se levèrent et Legolas étreignit le nain dans ses bras.

-Gimli, quel bonheur de vous voir!

-Aragorn me disait la même chose tout à l'heure, l'originalité vous quitte!

-Gimli, ne commencez pas...

-Eh...que voulez vous.?Mais dites moi, la politesse se perd aussi, car vous oubliez de me présenter.

-Bien sur ;Alassë, je vous présente Gimli, fils de Gloïn!

-Enchanté damoiselle.

-Il en va de même.

-Nous nous amuserons beaucoup je pense, si vous avez plus d'adresse que le prince!Je tua plus d'orcs que lui pendant les batailles.

-Nous en oxirent autant l'un que l'autre à Helm!

-Il était déjà mort!

-Il bougeait encore!

-Legolas, je vous l'ai déjà dit, il bougeait encore parce que ma hache était enfoncée dans son système nerveux!

Observant la scène, la jeune elfe ne put s'empêcher de sourire,mentalement._Au fond, il est agréable ce prince, il s'entend bien avec les nains, c'est chose rare._Elle décida de couper court à leurs chamailleries.

-Messeigneurs, il fait grand faim, nous descendons?

-Selon vos désirs gente dame.

Tous trois arrivèrent très discrètement, mais ne le restèrent point longtemps. En effet, plusieurs des anciens compagnons de Legolas et Gimli étaient présents, donc il saluèrent chaleureusement Eowyn, accompagnée de Faramir, et de son frère Eomer s'inclinèrent devant Celeborn et son épouse Galadriel, dont la beauté impressionait toujours autant Gimli.Les hobbits de la comté présents également,dont Rosie, l'épouse de Sam, puis Arwen .Bilbon et Frodon ne vinrent pas, restés aux Havres Gris, mais selon Elrond, la joie et leur coeur accompagnaient leur ami Aragorn.

Alassë suivait, et s'inclinait toutes les fois où Legolas la présenta. Elle parut aux yeux de tous les gens présents, charmante bien que peu souriante.La soirée se termine tard, et lorsque toutes les personnes furent couchées et endormies, Legolas descendit, ne trouvant le sommeil, décida de se rendre sur l'immense terrasse qui surplombaient la cité._Ce soir, je peux regarder le ciel en paix, nul ne sait ce qui m'arrive, et je ne pense pas que les étoiles soient voilées dans quelconque endroit._Atteignant le bord , il remarqua qu'il ne pourrait être en paix; mais se rassura immédiatemment, car la silhouette qu'il percevait dans l'ombre se trouvait accroupie, comme celle du couloir. S'approchant doucement, Legolas arriva près d'Alassë.

-Gimli me demandait justement tout à l'heure, ce que nous aurions fait s'il ne fut pas intervenu...

-Nous serions restés accroupis, perdus dans nos pensées.Mais pourquoi vous êtes vous accroupis avec moi?

-Cela aurait été impoli de ma part de vous laisser seule sur ces dalles de pierres.Et vous, vous êtes toujours assise sur le sol?

-Je vous attendez dans le couloir.Et maintenant, je regarde la lune.

-Sur le sol?

La jeune elfe soupira.

-Legolas, il n'y a pas de banc ni dans les couloirs, ni à cet endroit.

-Bien, mais je reste debout.

-C'est pareil.

-Oh non, vous ratez un beau spectacle, Minas Tirith recouvre sa beauté la nuit; le plus souvent.

Legolas se tourna vers puis tendit le bras.De son point de vue, elle voyait une main ouverte, probablement un signe pour l'aider à se relever.

-Venez, je vous guide.

Intriguée, l'elfe mit sa main dans celle du Prince, qui remarqua lui, que cette main timide et triste se révéla douce et amicale.D'un mouvement, elle se leva souplement et sans effort ,leurs mains se lâchèrent, toutefois, leurs corps étaient trop proches à son goût, alors elle recula d'un pas.

-Me guider où?

-La damoiselle est toujours assise, alors je la guide dans le ciel...

Avec un sourire, Legolas passa le reste de la nuit à lui montrer les différentes figures que formaient les étoiles, l'apprentie l'écoutant attentivement.Il fut heureux de transmettre quelque chose, au moins se sentiment de joie le transportait loin de la tempête qui logeait sur eux, eux , qui étaient avec d'autres, les cinq derniers descandants...

**Long ce chapitre hein?Non, Legolas ne tombe pas amoureux du premier regard, elle l'intrigue seulement, et pour l'instant, il prend plaisir à la faire sourire, car l'idée d'aider quelqu'un le réjouit.Autrment, le nom d'Alassë est la traduction de Saki en elfique (Saki étant mon surnom.Un peu pas plein d'action mais bon les pauvres, ils vont pisser le sang après alors...(niar niark niark!!!)**


	14. Missing parts

**Kikou!!!Toujours aussi contente de vos reviews!!!Je vous adore(sourire bright), voilà donc dernier chapitre avant lundi,et je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long promis!Dans ce chapitre, je vais faire un résumé sur la cérémonie du mariage(pas besoin de s'étaler ça ira).Bone lecture!!!(titre v.f : "pièces manquantes")**

**Chapitre 14 :**

**"Missing parts"**

Quelques jours après cette nuit étoilée, Legolas et Alassë se connaissaient mieux, leurs amis et les habitants de Minas Tirith les voyaient chaque jours ensemble, parfois accompagnés de Gimli, mais la jeune elfe ne souriait qu'en présence du Prince blond. La cité était en joie depuis l'union officielle de Arwen et Aragorn, une superbe cérémonie, dont peu de personnes avait souvenirs, grâce à l'alcool abondant ce soir là. A peine deux jours plus tard cet heureux évènement, le seigneur Elrond, Galadriel et Celeborn envisagèrent de reprendre le chemin des Terres Immortelles, laissant Imladris à la vigilance de Glorfindel.Après des adieux stoïques, oui car les elfes ne se laissent pas émouvoir par la distance ni par la mort, choses dont ils ne prennent pas conscience,sauf si l'amour les lies, Elrond rendit visite à Legolas, dans la chambre attribuée à celui-ci, apportant un petit paquetage. Legolas n'eut pas de peine à en deviner le contenu :

-Ainsi donc, vous repartez à Valinor...

-Oui, mais avant, je devez vous léguer le livre, vous vous en doutiez.

Le seigneur donna le précieux objet;salua respectueusement et s'en alla.Au moment de franchir le pas de la porte, il se tourna un instant vers Legolas :

-Soyez en sûr, nos coeurs sont avec vous, et la grâce des Valars vous conduira jusqu'à votre père.Puisse votre quête nous sauver de la colère de Melkor.

Sur ces sages paroles, Elrond s'en alla, pour laisser place à Alassë, maintenant toujours souriante en compagnie de quelque personne. _C'est grâce à lui si je suis heureuse aujourd'hui..._Prudemment, elle s'avança vers son bienfaiteur, et ils observèrent ensemble leur nouvel objet...Alassë réfléchit un instant...

-Plus que deux à trouver.Mon prince, quelle est notre prochaine destination?

Legolas sourit. L'aprentie prenait toujours plaisir à l'appeler comme cela, car elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ce titre.

-Nous allons très vite le savoir...

Le fils de Thranduil ouvrit le grimoire, apppliqua un doit dessus et attendit. Des lignes d'encre se tracèrent sur les pages jaunies : encore une carte...Une rivère se dessinait, puis des noms, beaucoup de noms, puis enfin les deux elfes distinguèrent ce qui leur semblait la bonne destination: _Nargothrond._ Legolas ferma le livre et resta silencieux:

-Quel est cette region, "Nargothrond"?

La jeune elfe soupira, surprise par la maigre connaissace du prince, ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement:

-Alassë je vous désespère n'es-ce pas?

-Tout le monde ne retient pas ses leçons.Nargothrond fut fondée par le seigneur Fingold et détruite par Glaurung. C'est une forteresse qui existe encore, puisqu'elle se trouve sous la rivière Narog.Elle est souterraine.

-Et l'entrée.

-Mon prince, soyez heureux que je vous donne ces précieuses informations, sans ça vous vous perdriez du côté des Havres Gris.

-Eh bien...Allons-y!

-Maintenant? Vous n'y pensez pas Legolas, avec qui?

-Nos arcs et nos armes; Alassë, c'est notre responsabilité en tant que descendant!

-Bien allons-y!

Sur ce, ils prirent leurs bagages, pas de superflu pour éviter une gène constante et partirent aux écuries, ne prévenant personne, car leur voyage devait rester secret. S'apprétant à monter leur chevaux, ils ne remarquèrent pas Gimli qui s'avançait à grand pas, du moins grand qu'il fut possible pour un nain.

-Où allez vous, l'ami?

-Nous partons tous deux Gimli.

-Un jour vous avez dit: "Ignorez vous donc tout de l'opinietreté des nains?"aujourd'hui, je vous pose la question, je viens avec vous!

-Vous ne pouvez mon ami, nous seuls en sommes capables.

-Parce que vous êtes elfes!

Legolas se tut. Le nain n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il voulut répondre intelligemment, mais quelqu'un d'autre le fit à sa place:

-Le Prince a raison Gimli! Nous devons rester en arrière, afin de leur porter secours si besoin est .Venez avec nous et quelques autres à Imladris, je serais enchanté de connaître les secrets de forges de votre peuple.

Glorfindel parla calmement, pour calmer une tension certaine. D'un signe de tête mutuel ; Legolas et lui se comprirent, et il le remercia mentalement.Il reporta son attention sur Gimli.

-Je vous assure mon ami, que cela n'est pas voulu.Glorfindel, s'il en a le courage, vous renseignera sur la raison de notre départ. Saluez nos amis de notre part; je vous reverrez à Imladris!

Laissant là l'elfe et le nain, Alassë et Legolas se mirent en route, galopant le plus vite possible et sortirent de la cité.

A la tombée de la nuit, les deux voyageurs stoppèrent leur chemin pour camper, allumèrent un feu discret et s'assirent autour.Legolas rouvrit le livre du seigneur Elrond, puis regarda la carte.

-Nous devons longer les chutes du Sirion, et continuer par la rivière de Nalrog.

-Je pourrais prendre un bain peut-être, une damoiselle doit sentir bon, même quand elle voyage.

-Amusant. Vous allez vous faire engoufrer par les courants.

-Qui sait. Legolas...

-Oui?

-Je n'ai jamais ouvert le livre, pendant tout le temps qu'il fut en ma possession; la curiosité me brûle un peu.

-Je ne l'ai pas lu.

-Pardon?

-J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi ne voulez vous pas le lire, vous même. Vous repoussez vos origines?

-Non...En fait c'est ma mère.Elle nous a quitté à ma naissance, elle et mon père ne s'entendaient plus, d'après ce que l'on m'a raconté. Pour ainsi dire, ils se sont entretués.

-Je m'excuse, je n'aurais jamais imaginé.

-Ca n'est pas votre faute. Et vous, pourquoi mettez vous tant de temps pour partir à la recherche de votre père?

-Comme vous..C'est à cause de ma mère.

Legolas inspira profondément, puis son regard se perdit dans le vide. Alassë resta là, à l'observer, dans la splendeur de son visage torturé, se reflétaient les flammes, qui diminuaient peu à peu.Le Prince sortit de sa rêverie, sentant un regard peser sur lui.

-Bien, dormez Alassë, à l'aube, nous aurons un long chemin à faire.

Celle-ci s'allongea sur une cape de voyage, dos contre la terre ferme, les mains posées sur celle-ci, les yeux ouverts, dormant à la manière des elfes.Avant de se perdre dans le sommeil, elle regarda le ciel étoilé, et essaya de reconnaître les différentes constellations récemment apprises.Plus tard dans la nuit, l'apprentie sentit qu'une main effleurait son cou. Elle reconnut immédiatement celle de Legolas; qui soupira de soulagement. Alassë se rendit compte que, sans le vouloir, elle se fut endormit les yeux clos.D'ou l'inquiétude de son ami, qui vérifiait qu'elle respirait encore, car les elfes qui dorment les yeux ouverts sont annonciateurs de mauvaises nouvelles.Avec précaution, la jeune elfe se retourna lentement tout en restant couché, regarda le Prince, debout, dos tourné, scrutant l'horizon, maintenant chargé de nuages...

La soleil arriva à son apogée, lorsque les deux compagnons arrivèrent au bord de la rivière de Nalrog. Ils descendirent de leurs montures; puis s'avancèrent jusqu'au abord de l'eau. Alassë éleva la voix pour couvrir le bruit des vagues :

-Legolas où est l'entrée?

-Vous vous souvenez hier, vous parliez de prendre un bain?

-Quel est le rapport?

-Je reflechissais en nous approchant .Je pense que si la cité est souterraine de la rivière, l'entrée, se trouve...

-Sous la rivière...

**Tatatatatata!!!Ils vont devoir nager pour récupérer le quatrième livre qui le mènera jusqu'au cinquième!J'attends vos impressions!!!**


	15. Any flesh rots

**oulalallalal!Ben vous y alliez pas de main morte quand vous suggérez les choses!Bien sûr que ça a l'air facile leur mission pour l'instant héhéhéhéhé...Ils ont pas encore plongé(sadique).Toujours aussi contente de vos reviews, même si des fois je suis attristée de voir que certaines choses ne vous conviennent pasmais ça fait faire des progrés!Bonne lecture!(titre v.f: "toute chair pourrit")**

**Chapitre 15 :**

**"Any flesh rots"**

Legolas se laissa un moment hypnotiser par le courant si rapide de l'eau. _Plonger?Nous allons périr..._Il s'accroupit au bord de l'eau, et y trempa sa main. _Glacée, personne ne survivrait..._

-Legolas...

-Alassë, attendez je réfléchis...

-Mais Legolas...

-Allassë, taisez vous un moment.

-LASGALEN!!!!!

A l'appel de son nom en elfique, le Prince se releva rapidemment, et encocha une flêche à son arc...Devant eux se tenaient une dizaine de...de morts vivant, comme la jeune fille qui avait attirée Legolas sous sa tente, leurs os craquaient à chacun de leur pas, leur chair pourrissait et tombaient en lambeaux, et leurs yeux, bien que blancs, les fixaient d'un air menaçant...Legolas, l'arc toujours pointé sur eux, se rapprocha de Alassë, et lui murmura :

-Se sont des êtres malmenés par Melkor, ils sont morts mais leurs âmes ne reposent pas en paix.

-Comment allons-nous sortir de là?

-Nous nous battrons, puis nous aviserons, quoi qui l'ens oit, ne vous approchez pas de la rivière...

-Bien.

Alassë banda son arc à son tour; les maudits approchant. Legolas pausa un instant sa main sur l'épaule de l'apprentie, et se rua sur ses adversaires. Décochant les flêches plus rapides les unes que les autres, il jeta un oeil derrière lui; pour s'assurer que la jeune elfe s'en sortait, après s'en être assuré, il rangea prestement son arc et dégainit ses dagues...Puis fut surpris de ce qui se passait..._Ils ne meurent pas..._En effet, la maudits se relevaient encore, leur chairs pourrissant qui se détachaient à chacun de leurs pas.Pourtant il continua le combat, pour en éloigner le plus possible, essayant de se souvenir de sa première rencontre avec l'un d'eux..._Glorfindel avait réussi à faire fuir Idaril _. Donnant des coups de dagues avec adresse, le prince se souvint alors..._Glorfindel l'a détruit avec cette fiole, mais que contenait-elle?Une odeur particulière..._En se battant, Legolas remarqua que leurs chevauux n'étaient plus présents. _Par chance, nous avons les livres..._Avant de s'approcher de la rivière, il les avaient cachés soigneusement sous ses vêtements, voyant qu'ils ne prenaient pas beaucoup de place. L'elfe eu soudain une vision horrible; Alassë, qui combattait près du rivage, était submergée par l'ennemi, il teneta de s'en approcher, puis stoppa net, le souffle coupé...Alassë était tombée dans la rivière, et fut emportée par le courant._Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant..._Legolas rengaina ses armes, repoussa des points ses ennemis puis inspirant un grand coup, et se jeta dans l'eau meurtrière, tentant sans grand espoir d'apercevoir Alassë...

L'eau tourbillonait autour de lui, mais le prince ne prit pas le risque d'ouvrir les yeux, craignant de s'aveugler.Il garda les bras serré autour de sontorse, afin de ne pas perdre les livres, puis réalisa que l'air lui manquait...Il perdit connaissance...

Legolas sentait qu'on appuyait avec insistance sur sa poitrine, apparemment découverte, car il sentait la paume d'une main très douce, qui se retira, et il sentit alors une pression délicate sur ses lèvres...Le prince se rendit compte qu'une personne essayait de le réanimer, et il reconnut sans peine le parfum rassurant de Alassë. A l'instant où la jeune elfe reposa sa main sur son torse, Legolas l'attrapa délicatement et la serra. Il ouvrit les yeux, et regarda avec un malicieux sourire, Alassë sourit à son tour de soulagement.

-J'ai bien cru que j'allais vous perdre.

-Qu'auriez vous fait alors?

L'apprentie détourna le regard et retira sa main, se relevant.Legolas fit de même.

-Vous m'avez embrassé?

-Pour vous réanimer...

-Merci.Vous m'avez à moitié déshabillé...

Alassë soupira lourdement, mais ne fut pas moins très heureuse, et ne sut pourquoi...Ils étaient tous deux trempés, mais curieusement les livres se trouvaient intacts...Legolasle remarqua immédiatement. Ils noua sa cape de voyage en bandouillère, puis mit les ouvrages à l'intérieur._Où sommes nous donc?_Le Prince regarda autour de lui. Une grotte apparemment, un petit lac, surement la porte d'entrée...C'était sombre,rien de particulier ne distinguait la grotte à une autre... et devant eux se trouvaient un seul chemin.Son regard s'arrêta sur Alassë, occupée à essorer ses longs cheveux.Elle était ruisselante d'eau, ses vêtements collant à la peau, révélant pour la première fois les formes féminines. Legolas observa un moment la jeune elfe, pour reprendre ses esprits._Restons concentré, ça n'est pas le moment..._Il ressentit quelque chose d'inhabituel d'un seul coup...Il brisa le silence pesant de la grotte.

-Quelque chose n'est pas normal ici...

-Pardon?

-J'ai froid...

-Moi aussi mais je ne...

Alassë comprit soudainement.

-Les elfes ne ressentent pas le froid. Cet endroit dégage sûrement quelque magie ou enchantement.

-Alassë; nous resterons à cette endroit pour quelques heures, nous nous reposerons et ensuite nous reprendrons notre chemin.

Finalement, Legolas reposa son sac d'appoint, et déchira une petite parite du bas de sa tunique, chercha du petit bois des arbres que l'eau avait emporté dans la grotte, quelques pierres et entrprit d'allumer un feu. Pendant se temps, Alassê posa leurs armes réunes, puis essora du mieuxx qu'elle put ses vêtements, le froid anormal la piquant.Le feu allumé, il s'assirent autour. Alassë tremblait un peu, et Legolas ne s'en aperçut que lorsue qu'il leva son regard des flammes...

-Vous tremblez...

-Oui, apparemment, si j'était née mortelle, le froid m'aurait dérangé...Vous non.

Elle sourit , et rapprocha ses mains du foyer. L'apprentie entendit le Prince qui se relevait, mais n'y prêta pas attention...Elle eu tort, car Legolas fit glisser le long de son dos sa tunique déjà sèche et la posa sur son dos. Alassë fut extrêmement surprise de ce geste, et ne sut que dire. Legolas, qui portait à présent un chemise blanche, très légère, car l'on pouvait percevoir les moindres détails de son torse pâle mais musclè, se pencha tout près de son visage, et dans un effort surprenant de sa part, lui baisa le front. Alassë se rendit compte la chaleur étrange et inconnue lui envahir le corps, vit un instant Legolas qui se rasseyait devant elle, perdant son regard dans les flammes une fois de plus...La jeune elfe savoura le parfum de bois brut qui se dégageait de la tunique, puis tomba dans le sommeil, oubliant le reste.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix de Legolas vint la tirer des rêves qu'elle se rappela la raison de leur venue ici...Elle se releva péniblement, et le froid étrange avait disparut... Elle tendit son vêtement à Legolas, ne disant mot.Celui-ci la remit, s'étira de tout son long puis ramassa ses amres et son sac q'uil posa en travers de sa poitrine.

-On dirait que le froid a disparu...On a repéré notre présence ici alors...

Alassë acquiesca d'un signe de tête, et ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans le long tunnel sombre qui les mèneraient au quatrième livre...

Le tunnel, à leur grande surprise, débouchait sur une cité à moitié détruite, mais magnifique toutefois, qui semblait creusée, construite dans la roche, ce qui ramena à Legolas le souvenir du royaume des morts...A part qu'au lieu d'avoir de sombres maisons, de majestueuses demeures devaient se trouver là, abritant les elfes à l'abris du malheur, pour un temps. Aucune lumière, d'origine naturelle, n'éclairait la cité, mais de gros morceaux de métal brillant, incrusté dans les murs, offrait une assez grande visibilité.A son tour, Alassë détailla la cité. Elle vit alors qu'il n'y avait point d'eau, le lac devait sûrement être la seule source d'autrefois, au milieu des diverse maisons trônait une habitations plus grande, plus belle que toutes les autres, bien que les murs et le toit étaient défoncés, on percevait la royauté du lieu, la beauté de ce que cet endroit dégageait à ses temps de gloire.Legolas le remarqua également et fit signe à Alassë de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers ctte demeure, cellle du roi elfe d'autrefois, espérant y trouver le livre désiré.

.**Voilà!J'espère que vous serez satisfaits de ce chapitre, qui apporte son petit plus de romance, si vous avez su le déceler!**


	16. Death builds dust

**Iurne: "Coucou c'est encore moi!**

**Lecteurs : "Ettttttt meeeeeeeeerde!**

**Iurne : Ben quoi?Nous voilà au chapitre 16!!Je suis contente de vos reviews!Avez-vous remarqué(par hasard) que Alassë n'est pas décrite comme une elfe splendide genre: "je suis la plus belle".Je voulais éviter ça, un physique simple, mais une personnalité originale(du moins j'essais) au moins pas de jalouses!(titre v.f : "la mort construit la poussière")**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°...°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Chapitre 16 :**

**"Death builds dust"**

Galdor était sans cesse harcelé de questions, les soupçons commençaient à fondre sur la disparition du Roi et du Prince. Il avait beau leur expliquer qu'ils s'entretenaient d'affaires importantes, rien n'y faisait. Galdor décida de se réfugier dans le bureau de Thranduil, là au moins il trouverait la paix. Il s'assit sur la chaise face au bureau, n'osant pas s'y asseoir derrière, par politesse. Son regard se perdit dans le fouillis de papiers étalés. Machinalement, il s'approcha et les regarda, tout en tripotant d'une main son fier menton, geste anxieux.Il tomba alors sur un parchemin, très vieux à en juger la couleur; Galdor voulut le prendre, mais se brûla. _Qu'es ce que?!_ Instinctivement, l'intendant renouvela son geste, et se brûla une nouvelle fois._Un parchemin ensorcelé?_Il n'eut pas letemps de tenter autre manoeuvre, que le dit parchemin laissa apparaître un sceau lumineux, empêchant sa lecture...Glador se pencha au-dessus, et une grimace d'horreur se lut sur son visage...Il s'écroula à terre, les yeux clos, la respiration presque inexistante...

A des lieues de là, Glorfindel, les jumeaux et Gimli venaient d'arriver à Fondcombe...Etrangement, le printemps persistait, car beaucoup d'elfes restaient encore pour profiter des jours sur lesquels régnaient les Hommes.Tous arboraient un faux masque de joie,car une quête importante, impliquant la survie de plusieurs peuples était en cours.Rentrant dans la somptueuse demeure, ils prirent chacun une chambre; puis se réunirent autour de la table qui trônait dans la salle de réflexion. Là, ils attendirent en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure venu de la fôret sombre disperce les esprits...

-"C'est si poussiéreux...

Dans la sombre pièce qui ne contenait que quelques bricoles, Alassë prononça cette remarque à voix haute.Elle s'en voulut, car Legolas cherchait avec peine le livre.

-Legolas...Ques-ce que c'est?

Le Prince suivit le regard de l'apprentie, en effet, on pouvait percevoir dans la mince ouverture d'une lourde porte en bois un gros bloc de pierre, sur lequel était incrit de l'elfique. Tout deux se rapprochèrent, sur leurs gardes. Legolas ne mit pas de temps à décripter la nature du monument.

-C'est une tombe.

-Et vous pensez que le livre...

-J'en suis presque sûr. Venez m'aider.

-Legolas, on ne peut profaner une tombe, ça n'est pas...

L'elfe eut un regard sceptique.

-Alassë, si nous ne le faisons pas, se sera nos tombes que l'on profanera.

A eux deux, ils poussèrent de toutes leurs forces le couvercle, dérapant légèrement sur le sol. Ils en vinrent à bout, puis Legolas le premier pencha légèrement la tëte en avant, essayant tant bien que mal de voir un corps tenant un livre.Au lieu se ça, son poing se referma sur du sable...Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il porta la matière inconnue près de son visage et la sentit...

-Quelle abomination, que les Valars maudissent Melkor.

Alassë, intriguée, s'approcha à son tour.

-Legolas , qu'est-ce donc?

-De la chair...Réduite en poussière apparemment.

Ecoeuré, il lâcha l'horrible poussière, puis replongea sa main dans la tombe, fouillant de ci de là.Alassë détourna le regard, l'odeur l'insupportait. L'elfe blond poussa un cri de joie, et ressorti le bras de la tombe, découvrant un livre idantique aux autres. Sans perdre de temps, il le fourra dans sa cape qui lui tenait lieu de vulgaire sac, puis se tourna vers l'apprentie.

-Bien, partons, et nous suivrons le chemin indiqué dans le livre pour trouver le dernier.

-Bien, bien Legolas. Alors je ne doute pas de vos capacités physiques, mais comment sortirons nous d'ici, à contre courant?

Le silence se fit. Le prince n'avait pensé à cela. Rageux, il tapa du poing le bord de la tombe. Un déclic se fit entendre.

-Allons bon, que se passe t'il maintenant?

La tombe, comme réagissant sous le coup de la colère trembla quelque peu. La poussière de chair tourna , puis sembla aspirée vers le fond. Et elle le fut. Les deux elfes se penchèrent un moment pour découvrir un tunnel, pas plus large qu'eux, sombre, dont on ne pouvait distinguer le chemin. Legolas sourit et s'adressa à Alassë :

-Allez-y!

-Pardon?

-Entrez dans la tombe et glissez le long du tunnel...

-C'est abjecte, nous ne savons même pas ...

-Très bien, alors restez ici, et moi je sors.

Sur ce, Legolas entra d''un saut leste dans la tombe, appuya ses pieds sur les reborts entourant le tunnel, serra fermement son sac d'appoint et ses armes contre lui, sourit à l'apprenti, puis se laissa glisser...

-LEGOLAS!!!!!

Alassë regarda un instant autour d'elle, puis fit rapidement de même que le Prince. Après leur decente, mais ceci il ne le virent point, la poussière reprit sa place et la tombe se referma derrière eux...

-AAAAHHHHH!!!

L'apprentie atterit sur le dos, le nez à terre. Avant de se relever, elle respira une douce odeur d'herbe fraîche._Enfin la sortie..._

Legolas, tranquillement assit sur un rocher, examinait leur récente acquisition. Entendant le cri, il leva la tëte en souriant.

-Finalement, vous m'avez suivit.

-Vous m'avez laissé seule!

-Je savez que vous me suivrez...

Il dit cela calmement et si sérieusement, que la maigre colère de Alassë s'envola.Elle se relava et épousseta ses habits, ramassa ses armes et se posta en face du Prince.

-Où allons-nous?

Legolas referma le livre,et se leva à son tour.

-Nous devons retourner chez moi...

-Pardon?

-Nous ferons une halte à Fondcombe; puis nous prendrons la route de Mirkwood, dans mon royaume.

-Pourquoi?Vous auriez du lire mon grimoire, ainsi...

-Je l'ai fait.

-Et?

-Il n'indique pas de carte, mais une histoire. Mis un bout à l'autre , ces livres furent les premiers écrits. Voilà pourquoi le votre n'indique pas de cartes. Les deux premiers en indiquent une, et le reste de leurs pages contiennent d'étranges formules...Le votre et celui-ci en revanche, content des histoires sur différentes familles, et chacuns d'eux renferment également une formule. L'ennui est que...sur tous les livres, un mot figure en bas de la formule, en dernière page, tous sans exeption.

Alassë sentit l'angoisse l'envahir...Elle s'approcha tout prés de Legolas...

-Et quel est ce mot?

-"Le pacte"...

-A quoi pensez-vous?

-Les 666 livres, ont le pouvoir de détruire Melkor...Nous n'en avons tout juste quatre, dont un se trouvant en mon royaume. Et je pense que, en passant un pacte avec Melkor, mon père durant toutes ces années, peutêtre contre son gré, je ne sais...

Legolas s'arrêta de parler et baissa la tête.

-...était de conivence avec lui.

**Que je suis sadique n'est il pas???Qu'en pensez vous? **


	17. Corridors of nothing

**Merci encore pour vos reviews! Me revoilou! Nos deux heros sont enfin sortis de cette merdouille, Galdor est près à claquer, et le pacte est inscris sur tout les livres "grâce" à Thranduil et enfin le dernier livre se trouverait à Mirkwood!Vous suivez?Bonne lecture!.**

**Titre v.f ****: "les couloirs du néant".**

**°.°.°.°..°.°.°..°.°..°.°.°..°.°.°..°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°..°.°.°..°.°.°.°..°.°.°...°.°°..°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°..°.°.°..°..°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°..°**

**Chapitre 17:**

**"Corridors of nothing"**

Depuis plusieurs jours, les deux elfes marchaient, empruntant les chemins les plus courts. Esseulés, s'interrogeant en eux-mêmes, l'apprentie et Le Prince parvinrent enfin à la lisière d'Eryn Lasgalen...Et ils se rendirent comptent que Mirkwood conviendraient mieux, tellement l'atmosphère y régnant paraissait froide et silencieuse.Pénétrant dans celle-ci, Legolas pria Alassë de rester près de lui.

-"Et pourquoi donc? Legolas, il n'y a nul danger ici...

-Depuis quelques temps, je redoute et me méfie ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à mon père.

-Regardez...

Legolas suivit des yeus le doigt pointé droit devant._Deux gardes, si proches, où est Felagund?_Il baissa alors la voix, qui ne devint qu'un murmure...

-Alassë, ne vous faites pas voir!

-Pour quelle raison?

-Je suis censé ne pas avoir quitté le palais, passons outre leur vue...

Ils se faufilèrent parmis les buissons, sans bruit, comme l'eau se faufilant entre les rochers...Quand les deux elfes eurent dépassé d'une grande distance les gardes, ils continuèrent leur course silencieuse dans la fôret, afin de ne pas éveiller le peuple aux aurores,puis pénétrèrent silencieusement dans le palais.Legolas prit le chemin de sa chambre et y fit entrer Alassë.

-Changeons nous, ensuite nous aviserons.La salle d'eau se trouve à côté, ainsi que le reste de vos affaires laissées.

Leurs abultioons terminées, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, ne sachant que faire.

-Legolas, que faisons nous maintenant? Je pense que votre absence est depuis longtemps repérée ici...

-Sans doute...Mais nous devons éviter les sujets ou le peuple de toutes les façons possibles, si jamais ils étaient au courant de cette affaire...Allons voir Galdor.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la chambre de l'intendant de Mirkwood, la porte ouverte, l'occupant était, semblait-il ailleurs...Ils se dirigèrent vers son bureau; il en fut de même...

Legolas resta confus...

-Mais où est-il?

-Peut-être...Dans le bureau de votre père.

-Courons voir!

Mais la calme persistait jusque dans le bureau de Thranduil.Legolas referma la porte et observa la pièce..._Tiens, plus aucun parchemin ne traîne..._Et c'était vrai, la pièce , rangée, ordonnée, dégageait quelque chose d'anormal.

-Alassë, cherchez dans ce bureau un objet, n'importe quelle chose sucseptible de nous renseigner ou de nous mener au livre.

-On y va...

Durant une heure, ils fouillèrent le bureau, retournant la bibliothèque, regardèrent les chaises, la table , observèrent les tableaux...Etrangement, les tiroirs étaient vide, rien ne traînaient dans la pièce. Le Prince comprit...

-Quelqu'un est passé avant nous...Je na sais pas qui, mais cela expliquerait l'absence de Galdor.

-Legolas, regardez la gravure, elle ne vous semble pas...

L'interpellé posa sa main sur le mur. La dite gravure représentait cinq elfes, dans une clairière, souriant tous et se protégeant de la soleil à l'ombre des arbres...Tous des hommes , assis sur l'herbe, représentant chacun un royaume elfique, à en croire le motif de leur tunique...Et dans leurs mains à chacun...Un livre!_Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide! Cette gravure était sous mon nez durant toutes ces années..Cinq livres! Quel idiot je fais..._Un elfe attirait particulièrement le regard, portant le blason de Mirkwood, souriant mais le regard triste, les yeux abaissés sur son ouvrage...Legolas sentit des frissons lui parcourir la nuque lorsqu'Alassë s'approcha derrière lui, en se penchant pour regarder elle aussi, sa longue et soyeuse chevelure alla se poser sur la joue du Prince, semblant s'amuser avec son visage. Legolas se retourna et se trouva face à la douce figure._Par les valars...Elle est trop près._Pourtant il s'approcha encore, leurs visages ne faisant presque plus qu'une seule silhouette. Machinalement, il prit délicatement son épaule et l'attira à lui, tout ceci lui semblait normal, évident, et l'apprentie ne disait mot, se sentant emporter par un courant harmonieux ...Elle caressa son visage et , au moment où elle voulut toucher ses lèvres, un déclic se fit entendre. Legolas, dans son emportement rêveur, apposa la main sur la gravure, à l'endroit précis où le livre de l'elfe au regard triste était représenté. Les deux aventuriers se dégagèrent du mur et attendirent, revenus à la réalité. La gravure resta silencieuse durant un instant, puis lentement, dans un bruit clinquant , pivota, dévoilant un large couloir, menant à cinq portes.

Alassë et Legolas restèrent abasourdis..._Encore un jeux de chiffre..._L'apprentie éleva la voix.

-Legolas, vous devriez aller chercher les autres livres, peut-être que derrière ces portes se trouvent le dernier.

-Je reviens dans un instant.Ne bougez pas.

Il sortit précipitemment et en silence, laissant la jeune elfe seule.Alassë s'appuya un instant contre le mur, le souffle court , encore surprise par leur écart..._Qu'est -ce qui se passe...Je n'aurait pas du faire ça, c'est maladroit..._

-Eh bien c'est de sa faute aussi!!!

-La faute à qui?

L'apprentie sursauta.

-Legolas, vous êtes drôlement rapide.

-A qui parliez vous?

-A moi seule, cela m'aide à mieux penser.

-Je pense que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.J'ai pris mes dagues au passage, peut-être est-ce plus prudent?

Sans attendre de réponse, le Prince posa les livres dans le couloir, face à la première porte.

-Je les laisse ici, ne nous encombrons pas plus qu'il ne faut, la lecture n'est pas nécessaire, car je suis sûr maintenant que le dernier grimoire se trouve ici...Alassë, quoi qu'il se passe derrière cette porte...

-J'ai compris.

Instinctivement, Alassë serra la main de Legolas, ne la lachant plus; leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, et ensemble franchirent le premier seuil. La gravure pivota une fois de plus, ne permettant plus de passages,un son aigu se fit entendre, et la première porte se referma sur eux...

°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°.°..°°..°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°...°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

**TAN TAN TAN TAN!!!!! Ca commence à devenir plus entrainant non?**


	18. Falling awake

**Bonjour chers lecteurs, lectrices...Ceci est le dernier chapitre, car je pars en vacances...Donc j'essaie de faire un long chapitre !Voilà donc quelques uns m'ont demandé des nouvelles de Galdor ,et bien vous le saurez plus tard!Bonne lecture!**

**(titre v.f: "Tomber éveillé")**

**°.°..°.°.°.°..°.°.°..°.°.°.°..°.°..°.°.°..°.°.°..°.°.°..°.°.°..°.°.°.°..°.°.°...°.°.°.°...°.°.°.°..°.°..°.°..°.°..°..°.°...°.°..°.°..°.°.°...°.°.°**

**Chapitre 18:**

**"Falling awake"**

Il n'y avait plus de porte derrière eux...Plus de seuil.Legolas et Alassë, se tenant toujours, regardaient, ébaillis par le paysage qui s'offraient à eux.La porte s'était ouverte sur un monde totalement nouveau.Une grande prairie, fait juste d'herbe fraiche et moelleuse sous le pas, aucune fleur ne la parsemait.Le ciel, d'un noir de jais, ne possédait aucune autre couleur.Le plus étrange, c'est que l'on y voyait aussi clair que le jour, et une odeur agréable flottait, envelopant les deux visiteurs.La seule chose qui égayait un temps soit peu le paysage, mis à part la prairie, était un grand arbre, fleuri, dont les pétales virvoletaient dans l'air étrange.Alassë parut stupéfaite.

-Un cerisier!

-Pardon?

-L'arbre est un cerisier...Tout les printemps, les cerisiers sont en fleur.La fleur de cerisier...est ma favorite.

Legolas ne sut quoi répondre.Un vent léger soufflait dans le monde inconnu,ainsi qu'un chant triste, presque inaudible.Soudain, comme transgraissant le paysage, une porte apparue non loin derrière le magnifique arbre.Sur cette porte un chiffre elfique gravé.Le 2.L'apprentie eu un sursaut.

-Legolas!La deuxième porte!

-Dépêchons-nous!

Mais ils ne coururent pas bien loin. Un elfe apparut sous le cerisier, assis, jouant d'un instrument à corde...C'était lui l'auteur de la triste chanson.Pourtant il souriait, cet être enveloppé d'un long manteau vert; ces cheveux , aussi sombre que le ciel, se soulevait légèrement au grès du vent.De sa bouche sortait un chant qui n'était point elfique.Legolas reconnut tout de suite la langue familière.

-C'est la langue des hobbits, de l'anglais selon la Dame Galadriel.J'ai appris à la parler durant la quête.

Alassë ne cacha pas sa surprise.

-Vous comprenez la chanson.

-Je pense oui...

L'étrange elfe leva le visage vers eux, dévoilant de grand yeux verts. Toujours souriant, il continuait de chanter.Le Prince le reconnut aussitôt._ Un des elfes de la gravure._Lui tournant le dos, Legolas s'entretenit avec Alassë.

-Ecoutez, je pense que la chanson n'est pas sans-arrière pensées...Si nous lui trouvons un sens, son âme sera surement libérée de l'emprise de Melkor.C'est un des cinq anciens Gardiens des livres, celui de la Gravure.Nous pouvons le libérez si nous le comprenons.Ainsi, nous atteindrons la deuxième porte, et ainsi jusqu'à la dernière.

-En effet, il répète sans cesse les mêmes paroles.Legolas, vous devez me guider, car je ne comprends pas un seul mot.

L'elfe de la gravure s'arrêta un instant.Toujours en souriant, il fit signe à ses deux visiteurs de s'asseoir sur l'herbe, en face de lui.Alassë et Legolas s'exécutèrent, et leur hôte recommença à jouer et chanter.Il les regardaient droit dans les yeux.Sa voix, douce et triste s'envolait parmis les pétales du cerisier.

_-"__Eagle in the dark  
Feathers in the pages  
Monkeys in my heart  
Rattling their cages  
Found a way to bloom  
Another ghost to follow  
Said its only up to you  
It's the hardest pill to swallow_

Mmmmmhmmmmmhhhmmm...

You never get to choose  
You live on what they send you  
You know their gonna use  
Things you love against you  
One foot in the grave  
One foot in the shower  
There's never time to save  
You're paying by the hour

And that's just the way it goes  
Falling awake  
And that's just the way it goes

Slipping through the bars  
Aware of the danger  
Of riding in the cars  
Taking candy from strangers  
You're never out of hand  
Never out of pocket  
Super sonic man  
Do you want to buy a rocket

Well that's just the way it goes  
Falling awake  
Falling awake  
And that's just the way it goes  
Falling awake  
Falling awake

Eagle in the dark  
Feathers in the pages  
Monkeys in my heart  
Are rattling their cages  
I could learn to play the game  
Could learn to run the hustle  
If I only had the brains  
The money or the muscle...

_Falling Awake."_

Legolas sentit un poids sur son épaule, et une douce chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'il vit Alassë appuyée sur lui, la tête confortablement installée, elle écoutait et se laissait porter. _Elle ne se laisse pas porter...Son âme disparait de son corps_.Legolas prit peur, et observa l'elfe chanteur.

-Aidez moi!

Il ne fit rien.Legolas ne pouvait bouger, et le corps de l'apprentie disparaissait peu à peu.

_"...Falling awake, she is falling awake..."_

Legolas réfléchit rapidement..._Voyons, la malédiction, pourquoi Alassë?je ne suis quand même pas..._Il regarda de nouveau le chanteur, dont l'instrument semblait aspirer l'apprentie.

-Je comprends...Vous êtes ici parce que Melkor vous a enlevé la seule chose la plus importante que votre instrument.Mais cela ne m'arrivera pas, car je suis ici pour empêcher cela...Aimer n'est une chose que l'on peut supprimer.Laissez nous partir, et plus personne _ne tombera éveillé._

L'elfe s'arrêta net. Il se releva et tendit son instrument au devant.Lentement, et avec douceur, les cordes se tordirent et laissèrent échapper une fumée blanche.Alassë retrouva âme et forme à la place où elle fut enlevée._Juste à temps._L'elfe sourit de nouveau et posa la main sur son coeur, en signe de salut.Legolas sentit de nouveau un poids sur les épaules, et sa peur s'envola.Il balaya d'un geste les quelques cheveux qui traînaient sur le visage de la jeune elfe.Il leva la tête.L'étranger avait disparut.En revanche la porte s'ouvrit, laissant un nouveau passage.L'endormie rouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant au devant de beaux yeux azurs.Legolas laissa échapper un rire.

-Vous revoici parmis nous.

-Excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas quitté.

-Non, mais une minute de plus et je partait aussi.

-Je ne comprends rien...Tiens ;la porte est ouverte?Où est le chanteur?

-Partit, rejoindre les siens dans l'autre monde, il est en paix à présent.

-Que voulait 'il?

-Melkor lui avait prit quelque chose qui n'a pas de prix.

-Ah oui?Peut importe, partons, nous avons encore quatre elfes avec l'âme en peine à guérir.Mes jambes me font un mal.Legolas, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Le Prince entreprit de hisser Alassë sur son dos, celle-ci rougissant.Finalement, elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Legolas, sa peau tremblant au contact des cheveux d'or.

-Vous nêtes pas obligé...

-Plus jamais vous _ne tomberais éveillée._

Alassê ne compris pas, mais se laissa porter par le pas léger du Prince.ILs franchirent, un marchant et l'autre sur son dos le seuil de la deuxième porte.Elle se referma et disparut aussitôt après leur passage.

Legolas fut de pris de stupeur face au nouveau paysage.Il n'avait plus pied à terre.Du moins, ses pieds ne marchaient plus sur un sol quelconque. Ses bras soupesant les jambes de l'apprentie portée sur son dos, il baissa le regard vers le bas...Un sol...non, pas de la neige...Il n'y avait rien autour d'eux, à part la troisième porte, loin devant..Aucun bruit.Juste deux couleurs, et rien de planté, ou quelque plante ne poussait.

-Mais nous sommes...

Alassë crut que plus jamais elle ne redescendrait.Mais sa réaction était justifiée, car l'un comme l'autre s'aperçurent qu'ils se trouvaient...

-...dans les nuages?"

°0°..°.°.°.°.°.00.°.°0°.°0°.°0°.0°.°0.°0°.°0.°0°.°0°.°0.°0°.0°.°°.°0°.0°0°0°.°0.°.°.°.°°0°.°0.°°.°0.°°0.°0°.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut!Le prochain sera publié dans un mois(donc vers le treize aout)car je pars en vacances, en attendant, reviewez, et imaginez toutes les hypothèses possibles!Bonnes vacances et à très bientôt!.**


	19. The sweet venom of the cloud

**Bonjour tout le monde!Bon retour de vacances?J'espère que vous avaez bien suivi, car voici la suite!Merci encore pour vos reviews!Bonne lecture à vous!(titre V.F : "Le doux venin des nuages.").**

**°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°££°°£°£°£°£°£°**

**Chapitre 19:**

**"The sweet venom of the cloud"**

Sous leurs pieds, il n'y avait rien, le néant.Seuls la brume et les nuages enveloppaient le paysage.La porte, couleur d'ébène, les attendait.Fermée.Alassë quelque peu déroutée par la situation, commença à s'agiter sur le dos de Legolas, étant bien trop occupé à examiner son avant bras._Je ne me souviens pas m'être brûlé..._Une petite tache brûnatre grandissait sur sa peau.

-"Par tous les Valars Legolas, posez moi à terre, il nous faut sortir de là le plus vite possible.

-Je ne puis.

-Pardon?

-Je ne peux pas vous poser à terre.

L'apprentie tiqua.

-C'est pourtant assez simple prince des bois, desserez vos bras de mes jambes et je descendrai.

-Je ne peux plus bouger.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère?

-Non.

-Bien.Restez où vous êtes.

Le Prince eut l'espace d'un instant l'envie de rire.

-J'aurais du mal à faire autrement.

Alassë leva les bras et prit appuis sur les épaules de son porteur.Elle étendit ses jambes de toutes leur longueur toujours prisonnières des mains de l'elfe.En une fraction de seconde, d'un mouvement souple, l'apprentie se dégagea et bascula en arrière; tombant mollement sur une masse cottoneuse.Legolas, resté dans sa position de porteur, fut la proie de la plaisenterie de son amie.

-Si vous saviez quelle posture royale vous teniez petit prince.

Celui-ci afficha un air géné et outré.

-Ne boudez point!Je vais trouvez une solution.Pourquoi êtes vous paralysé et moi pas?

-Exellente question, ne méditez pas trop longtemps, car cette posture est très peu confortable.

Alassë sourit un moment, et se détourna du bleu regard.Elle observa l'environnement étrange.Que des nuages...D'un mouvement désinvolte, elle chassa de samain un petit cumulus qui obstruait sa vision. Des rires cristallins se firent entendre.

-Vous avez entendu?

Legolas cligna des yeux pour montrer que, effectivement, il avait entendu.

-Oh mais vo...votre main!!!

La brûlure gagnait du terrain.

-C'est sûrement pour cela que vous ne pouviez plus bouger!Mais alors les nuages qui rient...

L'apprentie s'approcha du Prince et observa la tâche mystérieuse...

-On dirait...Une piqûre?

Une illumination se fit dans son esprit.

-Les nuages seraient vénéneux?

Legolas intervint.

-Vous qui êtes experte en potions, ça ne devrez pas être un problème.

-Bien entendu.Voyez vous , je n'ai pas apporté ma malle de chimiste avec moi.

-Et bien faites le de façon manuelle.

-Vous voulez dire?

Legolas esquissa un sourire.

-Exactement.

A des lieues de là , la terre grondait en Imladris. Glorfindel, les jumeaux et Gimli ainsi que certains elfes restant s'accrochaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient, car la terre grondait et tremblait.

La secousse s'arrêta, et recommença de plus belle.Parmis le vacarme assourdissant, on pouvait entendre la voix de Gimli s'adressant à Glorfindel:

-Maître elfe! Arrêtez cela!

Glorfindel, en esquivant deux tables vagabondantes, tenta de répondre au nain.Enfin il y eu une pause, et plus rien ne bougea.Glorfindel se releva alors, puis calmement , regarda au dehors, emmenant son regard par delà les terres de Foncombe.

-Legolas et l'Apprentie n'en sortiront pas intact...

Dans l'autre monde, Legolas bougeait de nouveau...et taquinait sans cesse la jeune elfe .

-Legolas je ne veux plus que nous parlions de ceci.

-Vous feriez un très bon médecin.

-Avançons, les nuages commencent à se dissiper.

En effet, les nuages dissipés se rassemblaient pour ne former qu'une seule silouhette.Un elfe, aux couleurs indistinctes, leur montraient le chemin de sa main vaporeuse.La porte s'ouvrit.Alassë passa la première et s'engouffra vers la troisième épreuve.Legolas se tourna vers le deuxième elfe de la gravure, posa la main sur son coeur, comme le veut le salut elfique et suivit le chemin de l'apprentie.Il eut soudain très chaud, ce qui lui était innabituel. Il se heurta à Alassë, qui observait l'endroit d'un air écoeuré.Les murs, rocheux et terreux, laissaient échapper des vapeurs de fumées, et du sol se dégageaient par endroit des jets de laves, meurtrissant les paroies rocheuses, les abimant et les creusant.Loin devant eux, se tenait un trône immense, tailé dans la pierre, et sur ce trône, se tenait le troisième elfe de lagravure.De long cheveux noirs, de grands yeux pareils à deux myosotis,avecprestance, il arborait une tenue rouge sang, parsemés de poussière. Les observant de son regard, sans nul doute que celui-ci ne les laisserait pas passé aussi facilement.Allassë chuchota :

-Legolas, où est la porte?

L'elfe blond regarda dans la salle maudite mais ne trouva pas leur sortie, puis son regard tomba sur le trône de l'elfe rouge.

-La voilà notre sortie...

L'elfe se leva soudainement de son tône et tendit la main vers eux.Sa voix rauque, inhabituelle chez un elfe s'éleva comme une tempête.

-Bienvenue dans votre enfer, fils de Thranduil...

°£°°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°°°££°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°°£°£°£°°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°°£°£°£°£°£°°£°£°

**TAN TAN! Alors sa souffle cette fin hein?**


	20. Kiss my eyes

**Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à revenir...Je promets de m'y mettre sérieusement.Bref, voici le 20 ème chapitre en ligne.(Titre v.f**

**: "Embrasse mon regard").**

**°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£**

_**Chapitre 20:**_

_"Kiss my shadow"_

Un silence étouffant régnait dans la grotte.Allassë se demandait à quel moment Legolas se déciderait à bouger.Elle attrapa l'elfe blond par l'épaule et se tourna de façon à ce que leur hôte aux yeus d'amétyste n'entende rien de leur conversation.

-"Legolas, trouvez une solution enfin!

-...

-C'est pas croyable réagissez!

Le prince la regardait d'une manière attentive, son regard perçant fixant l'apprentie.

-Legolas avez-vous entendu...

-Oui.

-Et?

-Il a disparu!

-Qui donc?

-L'elfe sombre.

Alassë fit volte face . En effet, il ne restait que le trône.Elle chercha l'ennemi mais ne le trouva point.A l'évidence, la sortie était libre.

-Mais...L'épreuve, il y a toujours une épreuve!

-Il y en a eu une.

-Que dites vous Legolas?!J'étais avec vous, alors à moins ce que vous communiqueriez en silence.

-Allons-nous en, à présent le plus dur reste à venir

-Mais nous n'avons traversé que trois portes!Il en reste deux.

-Oui, mais elles ne sont pas visibles.

-Mais..

-Allons-y.

Sur un ton intimant le silence, Legolas se dirigea vers le trône de pierre, il apposa sa main sur le dossier froid, la pierre rougit un instant, puis la porte apparu, laissant le passage comme les deux précédentes...

_°°°Flashback°°°_

_-Legolas?_

_-Ada!Aidez-moi!_

_Thranduil s'arrêta au pied du grand chêne, avisa son fils puis éclata de rire. Il n'était pas comme aujourd'hui...Avant, le grand roi de Mirkwood affichait le sérieux et le respect, ne sachant faire preuve d'humour que dans les moments les plus opportuns.Aujourd'hui, Thranduil ne se prenait jamais au sérieux, depuis les desseins de l'ombre , il avait prit l'habitude de rire à chaque instant, craignant toujours que se ne fut le dernier,ainsi il cachait sa peur.Mais à cette époque, le mal n' affichait pas encore son ombre dans la forêt, et le Roi, bien que veuf depuis de nombreuses années, prenait plaisir à partager des après-midi entières avec son fils.Seulement cete journée là, Legolas s'était dérobé à la vue de son père, s'aventurant profondément dans la forêt.Thranduil le retrouva peu après, dans une posture peu royale. Legolas, voulant grimper au chêne, se coinça la jambe dans une branche, se trouvant ainsi la tête tourné vers le sol, pendu par un seul pied, et son père au pied de l'arbre, se moquant de lui._

_-Je t'avais dis de rester près de moi mon fils!_

_-Je voulais seulement...Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé?_

_-J'ai entendu ta voix._

_-Je n'ai pas crié ._

_Ce qui étonné le plus le grand monarque, fut le fait que sa chère tête blonde ne versait aucune larme.Pensant que la leçon s'avèrait être assez sévère, il entreprit de le détacher, posant le petit prince à terre face à lui._

_-Je sais, mais j'ai quand même entendu ta voix._

_-C'est étrange Ada, d'entendre des voix quand personne n'appelle._

_Thranduil éclata de rire à nouveau, devant la naïveté de son fils unique._

_-Tu as raison.Je vais ton confier un secret...Toi aussi Legolas, tu entendra un jour la voix de la personne que le destin te confiera..._

_°°°Fin du flashback°°°_

Les deux elfes se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le couloir de l'entrée de la tapisserie. Legolas se retourna, Alassë le suivait de près.

-Nous avons un très gros problème.

-Les livres!Par les Valars ils ont disparu!C'est un catastrophe! Legolas qu'allons nous faire?

-Sortons de ce bureau, allons nous changer puis nous aviserons la suite.

Une bonne heure plus tard, après un bon passage par les salles d'eau et deux tenues de rechange; les deux elfes s'attablèrent et le Prince fit sortir les serviteurs, en leur faisant jurer de tenir leur présence secrète.Ils mangèrent en silence, du moins Legolas fit ainsi, car Alassë fut choqué de son attitude.

La nuit tombait sur le royaume, quand Legolas parla enfin.

-Il nous manquait le dernier grimoire, maintenant il ne nous en manque cinq.Mais nous avons un atout.

-Ah oui, et lequel?

-J'ai envoyé Felagund quérir Aragorn; le dernier grimoire doit rester en sécurité.Car dans deux lunes, je pars pour la Lorien.

-Comment?Seul?Et le dernier grimoire, où est-il?

-Nous verrons cela en temps utile.Allez, car la fatigue nous guette.

Le coeur serré par l'annonce de son départ, Alassë marchait avec le prince en direction se sa chambre.Arrivé sur le pas de sa porte, l'apprentie se tourna face à Legolas qui ne bougeait pas.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit .Reposez vous et gardez vous de risques.

Le Prince ne répondit pas.Il s'avança lentement vers elle.Etant plus grand, il se penchant légèrement, approchant son visage du sien.Il prit son doux visage entre ses mains, délicatement, comme si l'appentie était de porcelaine.Alassë parut se plier à sa volonté, laissant le prince faire ce qu'il voulait . Puis, avec une extrème douceur, il posa un main sur la dos de la jeune elfe,attirant son corps vers lui, l'autre main toujours sur son autre visage._Son coeur bat fort, elle sent si bon..._N'importe qui passant par là pouvait penser qu'il entamait une drôle de danse...Tout autour d'eux leur semblait inexistant, il oubliait tout, de leur aventure à leur statut respectif.Legolas gardait ses mains placées, laissant son coeur agir.Il n'osait pas, il avait peur d'une réaction trop soudaine de la part de l'apprentie.Alassë, devinant sa gène ferma les yeux et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds.Dans un ultime effort, elle posa avec confiance ses lèvres sur celle de son protecteur.Le Prince, n'hésitant plus, prit plaisir à prolonger leur baiser.Pour une fois, il n'avait plus de responsabilités, sauf de la protéger.Au dehors, dans la nuit, une pluie mince tombait...

°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£°£

**Voilà!Ca vous a plut?Oui, oui je sais la scène du baiser est longue, mais vu qu'on attendait ca depuis un moment...**


End file.
